Love in Autumn
by ELFShin13
Summary: LAST CHAPTER/HaeHyuk/GS/semoga suka...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love In Autumn

Main Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae; Lee Dong Hae

Genre : Romance, Sad, Angst.

# # #

Aku tidak bisa membuat janji yang nanti tidak akan bisa kutepati..

Aku tidak mau memberikan sebuah pengharapan yang akan menyakitimu..

Dan menyakitiku.. –Lee Hyuk Jae-

Aku mencintaimu dalam kesungguhanku..

Aku mencintaimu dalam kenanganku…

Tidak apa jika aku tersakiti..

Tidak apa jika akhirnya kita tidak bersama.. –Lee Dong Hae-

25 September 2015

Dae-gu, Seoul.

Seorang pria berusia 28 tahun berdiri tegap dihadapan satu gundukan dengan bunga lili diatasnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku coatnya. Angin sore berhembus membuat rambut pirang pendek dengan poni didepan bergerak pelan. Sesekali pria keturunan Korea-Jepang itu menghela napas. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba kembali menyergapnya. Kembali membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan indah yang terasa menyakitkan.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu, tapi tetap saja terasa menyakitkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaannya, hanya hembusan angin yang seolah mengirim pesan padanya untuk tetap tegar. Matanya berair seiring dengan semakin banyak kenangan yang dia ingat. Kenangan dengan cinta pertamanya, Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Appa~" teriakan riang dari anak laki-laki membuatnya mengerjap, menghilangkan air mata yang belum sempat turun. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun berlari kearahnya. Dibelakangnya berjalan seorang wanita cantik, tersenyum menyaksikan anak mereka berusaha mencapai ayahnya secepat mungkin.

"Aigoo Jeno-ya, jangan berlari seperti itu. Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Lee Jeno tidak mengindahkan teguran sang ibu. Anak kecil itu malah tertawa senang saat dia berhasil memeluk kaki panjang sang ayah. Lee Dong Hae –ayahnya- langsung menggendong Jeno dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan anaknya.

"Maaf oppa, aku sudah melarangnya kesini. Tapi dia malah kabur." Jelas Lee So Hyun, istrinya yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ya, tiga tahun yang lalu, Dong Haemulai berani untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan keluarganya sekarang. Mencoba menikmati hidupnya tanpa melupakan kenangan cinta pertamanya. Menikahi Lee So Hyun, wanita muda yang ditinggal mati oleh suami dengan seorang anak yang saat itu masih berusia tiga tahun. Dia memulai hidupnya dengan keluarga kecil yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Aniyo, gwenchana." Balas Dong Hae, menenangkan.

"Appa, ini makam siapa?" pertanyaan Jeno membuat Dong Hae sedikit tertegun. So Hyun menatap Dong Hae. Dia tahu, amat sangat tahu makam siapa ini. Makam dari cinta pertama suaminya. Seorang wanita yang mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hati suaminya. Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya sebagai istrinya.

"Jen-"

"Beri salam pada Hyuk Jae ahjumma, Jeno-ya." So Hyun terkejut dengan ucapan Dong Hae saat itu. So Hyun tahu, bahwa Dong Hae mencoba tegar dihadapan Jeno dan dihadapannya. Padahal, So Hyun mampu mendengar getaran dari suara sang suami.

So Hyun melihat anak semata wayangnya turun dari gendongan sang ayah. Berdiri dihadapan makam Hyuk Jae. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya sekali sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyuk Jae ahjumma. Lee Jeno imnida." perkenalan yang penuh semangat dari anak kecil. Anak kecil yang tidak tahu mengenai kenangan wanita yang tertidur selamanya dengan ayahnya itu.

"Sudah appa." Lapor Jeno yang dibalas dengan elusan sayang dikepalanya oleh Dong Hae. "Tapi appa, Hyuk Jae ahjumma itu siapa? Apa Jeno pernah bertemu dengannya?" mata jernih Jeno menatap Dong Hae. Tatapannya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang tinggi. Dong Hae berjongkok, mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Jeno ingin tahu?" anggukan semangat menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Dong Hae.

"Nanti malam akan appa ceritakan siapa Hyuk Jaeahjumma. Sekarang, Jeno bersama eomma pergi dulu ke mobil, ne?"

"Ne! Ayo eomma!" Jeno kemudian berlari mendahului So Hyun.

"Oppa, jangan terlalu lama. Hari ini udaranya sangat dingin." Pesan So Hyun yang dibalas anggukan Dong Hae.

Dong Hae terdiam setelah So Hyun dan anaknya sudah tidak berada lagi diarea pemakaman itu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah sebuah makam. Tatapan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau lihat, Hyuk Jae-sshi? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau harapkan. Aku sudah berusaha hidup dengan baik, tanpamu."

Kembali, matanya kembali terhiasi cairan bening yang seakan menunjukkan bahwa pria itu tengah merasakan kerinduan yang amat dalam. Kerinduan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan sangat menyakitkan. Membuatnya sesak napas karena perasaan yang terlalu menyakitkan. Kenangan indah yang Dong Hae lalui bersama Hyuk Jae sangatlah singkat. Tapi semua kenangan itu akan terus terukir dalam pikiran dan hati Dong Hae. Selamanya.

"Aku melakukannya. Aku memiliki keluarga yang sangat kusayangi. Istri yang sangat mengerti diriku. Dan anak yang pintar dan menggemaskan. Semoga kau bisa melihatnya, Hyuk Jae-sshi. Melihatku yang hidup bahagia disini."

Dong Hae menutup matanya, seiring dengan meluncurnya cairan bening dari matanya. Mengeluarkan kelemahan terbesar darinya. Mengeluarkan perasaan rindu yang sudah terlalu lama dia pendam.

Kediaman Lee, Dae-gu, Seoul.

Malam itu, kediaman Lee dipenuhi oleh rengekan anak laki-laki yang berada dipangkuan sang ayah. Tangannya memainkan kerah kemeja ayahnya. Matanya menatap penuh binar ke arah Dong Hae.

"Appa, ayo ceritakan padaku~ siapa Hyuk Jae ahjumma itu?" So Hyun dan Dong Hae yang menyaksikan tingkah anaknya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" anggukan semangat dari Jeno menjawab pertanyaan Dong Hae.

"Baiklah. Hyuk Jae ahjumma, dia adalah wanita yang appa sayangi selain eomma dan dirimu. Hyuk Jae ahjumma adalah wanita yang bisa membuat appa bahagia. Hyuk Jae ahjumma adalah cinta pertama appa. Hyuk Jae ahjumma adalah cinta musim gugur appa."

Jeno menatap dalam Dong Hae. Alisnya bertautan menandakan bahwa pikirannya sedang mencerna apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Tak lama, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Molla. Jeno tidak mengerti apa yang appa katakan." Tawa langsung keluar dari Dong Hae saat mendengar rutukan Jeno. Kini, anaknya turun dari pangkuannya dan beralih duduk di karpet tebal berwarna cream dengan mata tertuju pada acara kartun malam itu.

"Oppa merindukannya? Hyuk Jae-sshi?"

Dong Hae menatap So Hyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Senyum indah tetap menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Melupakan perasaan aneh yang merasuki hatinya. Perasaan yang datang setiap kali Dong Hae teringat tentang Hyuk Jae, dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, So Hyun-ah." Ujar Dong Hae pelan saat melihat raut wajah So Hyun

Istrinya adalah wanita yang sangat hebat. So Hyun tidak mengucapkan kesedihannya atau kegelisahannya saat Dong Hae dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Hyuk Jae. Saat Dong Hae mengangis penuh kesedihan karena teringat Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Dong Hae menggenggam jemari kiri So Hyun. Matanya menatap So Hyun dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia tahu, sangat amat tahu bahwa sang istri, sering tersakiti karena dirinya yang tidak bisa melupakan Hyuk Jae. Bahwa sang istri selalu menangis dibalik senyum indahnya.

"Karena aku selalu membuatmu sedih. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, So Hyun-ah. Aku, aku tidak bisa melupakan Hyuk Jae. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba melupakannya. Sekuat itu juga kenangan tentangnya berada dalam pikiranku, dalam hatiku. Maafkan aku."

So Hyun tersenyum. Dia mengerti perasaan Dong Hae. Ditariknya Dong Hae kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung sang suami. Berusaha menenangkan Dong Hae.

"Gwenchanayo oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Oppa tidak bisa melupakan Hyuk Jae-sshi. Karena Hyuk Jae-sshi, memiliki tempat khusus didalam hatimu yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun."

So Hyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap lembut Dong Hae. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Dong Hae.

"Yang penting, aku tahu bahwa aku juga memiliki tempat dihatimu. Yang penting adalah, aku tahu bahwa oppa menyayangiku dan menyayangi Jeno."

Dong Hae tersenyum. Merasa bahagia sekaligus tenang memiliki istri yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Dikecupnya kening So Hyun.

"Terima kasih."

Lihat Hyuk Jae-sshi? Aku memiliki istri yang begitu baik.

Cinta musim gugurku, Lee Hyuk Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.

#

#

#

20 September 2010

Golden Apartment, Dae-gu, Seoul.

Seorang pria berusia 23 tahun membuka jendela kamarnya, pemandangan kota metropolitan Dae-gu yang pertama menyambutnya bersamaan dengan udara khas musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya. Meski disebut kota metropolitan, Dong Hae merasa nyaman berada di kota kelahiran sang ibu. Dae-gu salah satu kota yang berada di Seoul, kota yang dikelilingi oleh gunung Palgong dan gunugung Biseul, serta sungai Nakdong yang mengalir disekitarnya. Dae-gu yang sangat dia rindukan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia kesini. Pada saat usianya tujuh tahun dia sempat tinggal disini, namun setahun kemudian dia harus pindah lagi ke Jepang, negara kelahiran sang ayah.

Dong Hae tesenyum, membuat ketampanannya meningkat. Hawa musim gugur sudah terasa oleh seluruh indera Dong Hae. Musim gugur yang sangat dia sukai. Matanya memperhatikan pemandangan kota Dae-gu di sore itu. Langit berwarna jingga menghiasi kota Dae-gu, menandakan bahwa sang surya akan kembali kesinggasanannya. Pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning terlihat indah dimatanya. Menunjukkan keindahan kota Dae-gu yang Dong Hae rasa semakin indah daripada saat dia kesini dulu.

"Dae-gu, jjang!"

Saat ini, didalam pikirannya sudah tersusun beberapa rencana yang ingin dia lakukan. Menjelajahi beberapa tempat pada saat musim gugur sangat menyenangkan baginya. Apalagi pada siang hari yang selalu dihiasi dengan cuaca yang cerah, benar-benar pas untuk berjalan-jalan menjelajahi Dae-gu. Sudah cukup Dong Hae hanya berpuas diri dengan menjelajahi kota Dae-gu melalui internet. Sudah saatnya bagi pria itu untuk melakukan perjalanan secara nyata.

"Dong Hae!"

Tangannya terjatuh dari pinggiran jendela saat mendengar suara teriakan sang ibu. Disusul dengan terbukanya pintu kamarnya.

"Okaasan, kau membuatku kaget!" Seru Dong Hae sambil membalikkan badannya. Dihadapannya kini sudah berdiri sang ibu dengan baju terusan putih bermotif bunga sakura ditutupi sweater cream kesayangannya. Tangannya membawa dua kotak makan berukuran sedang.

"Eh, ibu mau kemana?" tanya Dong Hae heran.

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan ibu saat diperjalanan tadi, kan?"

Dong Hae tersenyum polos seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck. Kau ini. Kita harus mengunjungi tetangga kita diapartment ini, Dong Hae."

"Sekarang?" semua rencanan perjalanannya hari ini terhapus sudah dengan anggukan sang ibu. Pundaknya terasa lemas mengingat perjalan yang menyenangkan baginya harus digantikan dengan mengunjungi tetanga.

"Tapi bu, aku mau pergi."

"Sesore ini?" tanya sang ibu, heran. Dong Hae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, Dong Hae tega membiarkan ibu pergi mengunjungi tetangga kita sendirian?"

"Eh?" Dong Hae terkejut saat mendapati ekspresi sang ibu yang langsung berubah. Ekspresi sedih begitu kentara diwajahnya yang tetap cantik meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Jika ayahmu masih ada, ibu juga tidak akan memintamu mengantar ibu, Dong Hae."

Dong Hae menghela napas melihat ibunya mengeluarkan senjata utamanya, dengan ancaman halus dari sang ibu. Ibunya selalu seperti itu jika Dong Hae tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan sang ibu. Tapi entah kenapa, Dong Hae selalu kalah jika ibunya sudah bersikap begini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang."

Dan ekspresi sang ibu berubah kembali mendengar keputusan Dong Hae. Wajahnya kembali ceria. Dengan langkah riang, sang ibu berjalan meninggalkan kamar putra satu-satunya itu. Meninggalkan Dong Hae yang menatap miris pada pemandangan kota Dae-gu dari jendela kamarnya.

#

#

Dong Hae menatap bosan kedua orang yang duduk berhadapan disampingnya. Kini Dong Hae dan ibunya sudah berada didalam apartment tetangga, tepatnya apartemen dengan nomor 215. Tepat berhadapan dengan apartemen nya, nomor 216. Sang ibu bahkan sudah akrab dengan Nyonya Lee. Seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki satu anak. Hanya itu yang bisa ditangkap Dong Hae dari obrolan ibunya dengan Nyonya Lee. Dong Hae merasa akan mati kebosanan jika dia tetap disini. Terjebak ditengah obrolan para ibu. Disaat otak Dong Hae tengah menyusun siasat untuk bisa dijadikan alasan agar bisa keluar dari kondisi ini. Suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Eomma, aku pulang." Begitu lembut suara yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Dong Hae. Yang membuatnya sontak berdiri dan berbalik.

Ada seorang wanita cantik dengan baju terusan selutut berwarna biru dan sweater putih. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai indah. Wanita yang memiliki mata bulat, bibir mungilnya menunjukkan senyum yang sangat indah. Dong Hae seperti terhipnotis oleh kecantikan dari wanita itu.

"Hyuk Jae-ya, mereka adalah tetangga baru kita. Baru pindah hari ini. Perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Nyonya Lee berujar.

Wanita itu –Hyuk Jae- membungkukkan badannya kemudian berkata "Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Matanya tidak menatap Dong Hae, mata wanita itu hanya menatap ibu Dong Hae.

"Aigoo~ anakmu cantik sekali." Puji ibu Dong Hae. Dong Hae yakin sekali bahwa senyum wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Nama ahjumma Lee Han Na. Dan ini, anak ahjumma. Dong Hae,, perk-"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Dong Hae imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuk Jae-sshi."

Dong Hae tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari ibunya dan Nyonya Lee atas perkenalannya yang begitu semangat. Lee Hyuk Jae menatap Dong Hae, hanya sebentar sebelum kembali memperhatikan dua orang ibu itu. Dan seperti tersihir oleh keindahan mata Lee Hyuk Jae, Dong Hae terus memfokuskan perhatiannya pada wanita itu. Bahkan pada saat mereka berempat kembali duduk dan dua ibu kembali terlibat perbincangan kembali dengan diselingi tanggapan dari Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae tetap menatap Hyuk Jae. Ada perasaan yang membuatnya merasa bahagia hanya dengan menatap Lee Hyuk Jae. Melihatnya tersenyum, dan mendengarnya berujar ditengah obrolan yang semakin Dong Hae abaikan. Bahkan topik yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka Dong Hae tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tahu. Karena keinginannya sekarang adalah, terus menatap Lee Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu seperti bunga yang tumbuh dikebun gersang. Terasa indah dan menyejukkan.

"Dong Hae!"

"Aw!" Begitulah respon Dong Hae saat seruan dan tepukan keras dibahu dari sang ibu mengejutkannya. Dong Hae menatap kesal sang ibu yang sudah mengganggunya.

"Okaasan, do shita no?!" saking kesalnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa Dong Hae bebicara bahasa Jepang.

"Ibu sudah memanggilmu berulang kali. Tapi kau tetap saja diam. Ayo kita pulang." Jawab sang ibu.

"Pulang? Wae?" kenapa pulang sekarang? Itulah pertanyaan yang terucap dihati Dong Hae.

"Karena ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kita harus pulang."

"Tapi Bu-"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam saja disini?"

Ajakan Nyonya Lee membuat Dong Hae tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat ajakan seperti itu dari Nyonya Lee. Apakah ibu dari Hyuk Jae tahu bahwa Dong Hae tidak ingin pulang dulu? Jika memang begitu, Dong Hae harus banyak berterima kasih pada Nyonya Lee.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku takut merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Nyonya Lee. Tuan rumah itu kini mengajak Dong Hae dan ibunya menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ruang makan yang rapi dengan lima kursi.

Dengan berbagai makanan yang telah tersaji diatas meja. Makan malam dipenuhi dengan obrolan dari dua ibu yang masih bersemangat melanjutkan obrolan mereka tadi. Dengan Hyuk Jae yang sesekali mengikuti obrolan mereka. Sedangkan Dong Hae, pria tampan dengan mata berbinar terus memperhatikan Hyuk Jae. Meski sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada satu katapun yang diucapkan Hyuk Jae untuknya. Jangankan untuk berbicara, menatapnya pun tidak. Membuat Dong Hae bertanya-tanya, apakah Hyuk Jae tidak menyukainya? Atau ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sekarang? Dong Hae rasa tidak. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang ditutupi oleh sweater biru muda dan celana jeans. Penampilannya tidak buruk kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Hyuk Jae tidak mau melihatnya? Ah, ini membuatnya merasa gila dan penasaran. Akhirnya, makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya menjadi pelampiasan pria keturunan Jepang-Korea itu. Dia melahap makanan yang ada dengan cepat sampai mulutnya mengembung karena penuh dengan makanan. Dong Hae bahkan tidak menikmati makanannya, dia hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan heran, kesal, dan kecewa nya.

Di Jepang, Dong Hae merupakan pria yang cukup popular di lingkungan sekitarnya karena ketampanan yang dia miliki, ditambah mata yang mempesona. Bahkan hampir setiap hari dia mendapatkan surat cinta, hidupnya sudah seperti seorang artis yang dikelilingi oleh fansnya. Tapi lihat sekarang? Seorang wanita begitu mengacuhkannya pada saat dia menaruh perhatian pada wanita itu. Dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Dong Hae harus bisa membuat Hyuk Jae menatapnya, berbicara dengannya, atau mungkin sampai menjadi kekasihnya.

#

#

#

27 September 2010

Golden Apartment, Dae-gu, Seoul.

Dong Hae menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berharap apa yang dia lakukan bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa dingin yang dilandanya. Pagi ini, meskipun langit terlihat bersih tapi udara dingin di musim gugur membuat Dong Hae bergidik. Menurut sang ibu, udaranya tidak begitu dingin. Tapi menurut Dong Hae ini sudah dingin. Cukup membuat hidungnya memerah. Dong Hae menghela napas kesal. Dia memang tidak kuat dengan udara dingin. Dan udara di musim gugur sudah mulai menurun di pertengahan bulan ini. Meskipun begitu, tidak membuat Dong Hae menyingkirkan musim ini sebagai musim favoritnya.

Dong Hae masih berdiri didepan gedung Golden Apartemen. Apartemen yang cukup terkenal di kota Dae-gu. Halaman di depan gedung apartemen ini dihiasi oleh pepohonan dengan daun yang sudah berubah warna. Dari hijau menjadi warna lain. Dan yang terlihat oleh mata Dong Hae adalah warna coklat dan kuning. Sangat indah, inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Dong Hae sangat menyukai musim gugur. Meskipun udara di musim gugur sudah termasuk udara yang dingin. Dong Hae sangat menyukai bagaimana pohon dengan daun yang hijau berubah warna menjadi warna merah, kuning, atau coklat.

Dong Hae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sambil sesekali kepalanya menoleh kearah samping. Ke pintu gedung apartemen ini. Menunggu jika Lee Hyuk Jae keluar dari gedung ini. Lee Hyuk Jae, cinta pertamanya. Dong Hae tertawa kecil. Meskipun dia merasa seperti seorang artis yang memiliki fans dan hampir setiap hari mendapatkan surat cinta. Tapi selama itu, Dong Hae tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae. Dia belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Karena memang tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya meskipun di Jepang banyak wanita cantik. Dong Hae melebarkan matanya saat melihat Hyuk Jae berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka. Sempat terpesona dengan penampilan Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu memakai dress selutu merah muda lengan panjang dengan pita putih dipinggangnya. Coat biru muda sebagai pelindung dari udara dingin. Rambut hitamnya tergerai seperti biasa. Hyuk Jae berjalan begitu saja, melewati Dong Hae. Dong Hae yang baru tersadar, berjalan cepat menyusul Hyuk Jae yang sudah berada di depannya.

Dong Hae berjalan di belakang Hyuk Jae dengan jarak sekitar lima meter. Senyum terus tersungging di wajah tampannya. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku coat coklat tua. Dong Hae tidak bosan menatap Hyuk Jae meskipun dari belakang. Dong Hae merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Berjalan dengan menatap cinta pertamanya, dengan suasana yang terlihat sangat romantis. Dedaunan berwarna merah dan kuning menemani langkah mereka. Dong Hae merasa hanya ada dia dan Hyuk Jae saat ini.

Hyuk Jae berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen. Dong Hae mengikuti Hyuk Jae, pria itu berdiri disamping kiri Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu masih tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Dong Hae.

"Annyeong Hyuk Jae-sshi." Sapaan Dong Hae pun diabaikan oleh wanita itu. Mata indahnya hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Dong Hae menghela napas, kenapa sangat sulit mengajak wanita disampingnya untuk berbicara? Kenapa Hyuk Jae tidak seperti Nyonya Lee? Padahal Dong Hae sudah bisa berbicara banyak hal dengan Nyonya Lee, karena ibu dari Hyuk Jae merupakan wanita yang asyik diajak berbicara. Tapi kenapa anaknya begitu dingin?

"Hari ini kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Dong Hae yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, tapi tidak tahu harus kemana. Bisakah kau menemaniku? Atau- "

Dong Hae tercengang. Hyuk Jae berjalan kedepan begitu saja. Dong Hae melihat bahwa bus sudah sampai di halte ini. Dong Hae bergegas menyusul Hyuk Jae yang sudah berada didalam bus. Wanita itu duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela bus sebelah kanan. Dong Hae otomatis duduk disamping Hyuk Jae.

"Hyuk Jae-sshi, jika memang tidak bisa menemaniku. Biarkan aku mengikutimu, oke? Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki teman disini. Bisakan?" seperti tadi, tidak ada jawaban dari Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu dengan tenang melihat keluar jendela. Dong Hae menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Putus Dong Hae. Pria itu tidak peduli, jika Hyuk Jae merasa risih dengan kehadirannya. Dong Hae tidak peduli.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang Dong Hae tidak tahu akan kemana. Pekerjaan Dong Hae hanya menatap Hyuk Jae dalam diam. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari Hyuk Jae. Entah itu merapikan rambutnya, bahkan kedipan mata Hyuk Jae tak luput dari perhatian Dong Hae. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tidak memiliki ide apapun lagi untuk bisa mengajak Hyuk Jae berbicara. Tapi setidaknya, dia bisa berada dekat dengan Hyuk Jae.

Bus berhenti yang ternyata di halte selanjutnya. Dong Hae berjalan dibelakang Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae mengernyit heran saat Hyuk Jae memasuki sebuah gedung dengan tulisan Music For Children. Tapi Dong Hae tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Pria itu mengikuti langkah Hyuk Jae memasuki gedung tersebut. Gedung itu ternyata sebuah sekolah musik. Dong Hae melihat banyak sekali anak kecil yang langsung menyambut kedatangan Hyuk Jae.

"Hyuk Jae saem datang!" seru mereka. Kentara sekali rasa senang diwajah polos mereka saat mereka melihat Hyuk Jae yang membuat Dong Hae tersenyum. Pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya adalah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

Lee Hyuk Jae, wanita yang tidak pernah mengatakan satu katapun padanya, bahkan tidak pernah menatapnya. Kini tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan ketulusan. Senyum indah yang akan membuat orang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Tangannya sibuk menyambut kedatangan anak-anak. Terlihat Hyuk Jae beberapa kali mengelus pipi atau rambut para anak kecil itu, bahkan kerap kali membalas pelukan dari anak-anak itu.

"Saem, ayo kita belajar lagi!" ujar seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia 8 tahun dengan tangan yang terus menarik coat milik Hyuk Jae.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Kalian sudah siap belajar?" Dong Hae mengerjap, antara terkejut dan senang. Terkejut karena, Hyuk Jae bisa dengan mudah berbicara dengan anak-anak itu bahkan dengan mudah menyapa orang dewasa seusianya yang berlalu lalang di lorong ini. Senang karena, dia bisa mendengar bagaimana Hyuk Jae berbicara dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Ne!" jawaban kompak anak-anak itu membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa senang. Dong Hae tersenyum tulus, jadi begini kah saat Hyuk Jae tertawa? Cantik sekali.

Hyuk Jae kini membawa anak-anak menuju sebuah kelas yang masih berada di lorong itu. Kelas dengan tulisan Sunflower tertera dipintu bagian atas. Pintu dengan hiasan gambar bunga matahari dan hiasan lain. Dong Hae mengikuti dari belakang dan berhenti disamping kelas itu. Melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengajar anak-anak itu. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Kepolosan anak-anak itu kadang membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa.

"Permisi." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Dong Hae. Disamping kanannya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang berusia sekitar 50 tahun-an.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo." Ujar Dong Hae sambil membungkukkan badannya. Pria paruh baya yang tingginya hanya sebahu Dong Haetersenyum.

"Anak muda ini siapa?"

"Ah, maafkan saya. Lee Dong Hae imnida. "

"Lee Dong Hae?"

"Ada keperluan apa?"

Dong Hae tertawa pelan, tangannya memegang leher belakangnya.

"Saya tetangga baru Hyuk Jae-sshi. Saya ingin jalan-jalan, tapi saya tidak tahu harus kemana. Akhirnya saya mengikuti Hyuk Jae-sshi kesini. Maafkan saya jika masuk tanpa izin dan mengganggu. Saya akan menunggu Hyuk Jae-sshi diluar saja."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil mendengar Dong Hae menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia berada disini dengan logat Jepang. Dong Hae hanya bisa tersenyum salang tingkah.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Pria paruh baya itu mengajak Dong Hae duduk dibangku yang berada didepan kelas Moonlight. Tepat berseberangan dengan kelas Sunflower, jadi Dong Hae masih bisa melihat dengan jelas aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Hyuk Jae.

Perbincangan Dong Hae dengan pria paruh baya itu pun berlanjut. Pria paruh baya itu bernama Park Byeon Chul. Pendiri dari sekolah Music For Children. Sekolah dengan tiga tingkat. Masing-masing tingkatnya memiliki lima kelas. Di lantai dasar untuk anak berusia 5 sampai 9 tahun. Lantai kedua untuk anak berusia 10 sampai 14 tahun, dan lantai tiga untuk anak berusia 15 sampai 19 tahun. Sekolah musik dengan guru rata-rata berusia 22-24 tahun. Yang diajarkannya pun berbeda tiap kelas. Murid dibagi sesuai dengan kemampuannya atau sesuai dengan bidang apa yang ingin mereka kuasai. Dan Hyuk Jae merupakan guru yang megajarkan bagaiman memainkan piano.

"Hyuk Jae, adalah guru favorit disini. Karena, dia selalu bersikap baik dan sangat menyukai anak-anak. Bukan hanya pada muridnya saja, tapi pada semua anak yang ada disini. Ketulusannya dalam mengajar dan berinteraksi dengan semua anak disini membuatnya sangat disukai anak-anak." Ujar Park Byeon Chul

"Ah, benarkah?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Dong Hae. Entahlah, perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu. Antara senang, heran, dan kecewa berada didalam hatinya sekarang. Senang karena dengan dia berada disini, dia bisa melihat Hyuk Jae yang tersenyum, Hyuk Jae yang tertawa, dan Hyuk Jae yang berbicara meskipun bukan pada dirinya. Heran dan kecewa. Karena, kenapa hanya pada orang lain? Kenapa tidak kepadanya?

"Songsaengnim, apakah Hyuk Jae-sshi selalu seperti itu pada siapapun? Pada orang yang baru dia kenal sekalipun?" pancing Dong Hae. Dia harus tahu kenapa sikap Hyuk Jae kepadanya berbeda.

"Ne. Hyuk Jae adalah guru pertama yang bekerja disini. Dan saat ada guru baru, Hyuk Jae lah yang selalu berusaha untuk mengenalkan guru baru itu pada semua orang yang ada disini."

Dong Hae tertegun, matanya menatap Hyuk Jae yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan seorang anak yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano. Kenapa? Kenapa padanya Hyuk Jae tidak seperti itu? Apa dia tidak suka padanya?

"Dong Hae-sshi, kau bisa datang kesini kapanpun kau mau." Kalimat itu membuat Dong Hae kembali menatap Park Byeon Chul.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Kau bisa datang sesuka hatimu. Nah, aku harus kembali keruanganku. Aku permisi dulu."

"Ne, jeongmal kamsahamnida songsaengnim."

Dong Hae kembali duduk saat Park Byeon Chul sudah menaiki tangga dan tidak terlihat lagi. Matanya menatap Hyuk Jae yang kini tengah memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano. Anak-anak mengelilinginya. Tapi Hyuk Jae tidak terlihat risih atau terganggu. Wanita itu justru terlihat sangat senang, bahkan saat ada seorang anak yang memeluknya dari belakang, Hyuk Jae hanya tertawa.

Dong Hae tertawa pelan. Tidak apa-apa. Dia masih bisa berusaha untuk membuat Hyuk Jae bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia akan berusaha.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

#

#

 **28 September 2010**

 **Golden Apartmen, Dae-gu, Seoul**

Dong Hae semakin mengeratkan coat putih gading miliknya. Badannya tak jarang bergidik karena dingin. Rambutnya tertutupi oleh topi beanie abu. Hidungnya terlihat memerah. Dong Hae benar-benar merutuk tubuhnya yang tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin. Dan semakin merutuk karena hari ini, cuaca begitu terasa dingin untuknya, padahal hari ini matahari sudah menyinari kota Dae-gu dengan baik. Bahkan langit pun terlihat bersih, tidak ada awan yang terlihat. Langit biru yang sangat indah. Pemandangan musim gugur yang mempesona mata semua orang juga tetap terlihat. Daun-daun berwarna kuning yang berasal dari pohon didepan gedung apartemen masih terlihat mengagumkan. Hanya saja-

Hacthih!

Yah, hanya saja, bagi Dong Hae. Semua keindahan itu harus dibarengi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin memburuk. Beberapa kali bersin sampai Dong Hae mendapatkan pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari satpam yang berjaga didepan gedung. Dong Hae hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala saat satpam menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Mata Dong Hae terlihat berbinar saat melihat sosok yang sudah ditunggunya. Hari ini, dia berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan hari kemarin. Mengikuti Hyuk Jae. Kemarin Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae pulang sekitar pukul 12 siang. Tentunya pulang dengan keadaan yang sama seperti keadaan saat menuju Music For Children. Dong Hae melangkahkan kaki panjangnya yang terbalut jeans biru. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku coat miliknya. Dong Hae tersenyum melihat Hyuk Jae yang tetap terlihat cantik. Dengan celana jeans yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, kemeja biru yang tertutupi dengan sweater merah muda, dengan coat putih. Kali ini, rambutnya diikat satu kebelakang, menyisakan poni yang menghiasi wajahnya. Cantik. Memakai pakaian apa pun, Dong Hae akan menilai Hyuk Jae sebagai wanita tercantik di dunia setelah sang ibu.

Mereka sudah duduk didalam bis di bangku belakang bus. Dengan posisi yang sama seperti kemarin. Dong Hae kembali bersin dengan hidung yang tetap merah. Dong Hae bisa memastikan bahwa dia terkena flu. Kali ini, Dong Hae mengeluarkan masker dan memakainya. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang terganggu dengan bersinnya. Dia juga tidak ingin sampai flu nya tertular kepada penumpang bus yang lain, terutama kepada wanita disampingnya.

Dong Hae kembali mengikuti langkah Hyuk Jae dari belakang. Dengan bersin yang kembali menyerangnya. Dong Hae duduk dibangku yang sama seperti kemarin. Menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Hyuk Jae mengajar. Melihat Hyuk Jae tersenyum, tertawa, dan berinteraksi dengan muridnya. Membuat Dong Hae merasakan kehangatan meskipun tubuhnya masih menggigil. Dong Hae terus memperhatikan Hyuk Jae. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai demam. Yang dirasakan oleh Dong Hae adalah memperhatikan Hyuk Jae semakin lama membuat matanya berat. Apakah memperhatikan Hyuk Jae saja bisa membuatnya mengantuk? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Dong Hae.

Dong Hae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu adalah saat ini, tubuhnya terasa bergoyang. Seperti ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Pria Korea-Jepang itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dan apa yang terlihat didepannya membuat matanya terbuka sempurna. Lee Hyuk Jae, berdiri didepanya. Dan, dan meskipun hanya sekejap. Dia yakin seratus persen, bahwa tadi Hyuk Jae menatap ke arahnya. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae terlihat kaget dengan Dong Hae yang sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Wanita itu menghela napas, sejurus kemudian Hyuk Jae melangkahkan kakinya. Dong Hae langsung berdiri yang membuat tubuhnya oleng. Dong Hae memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian setelah dirasa pusingnya menghilang, Dong Hae melangkah pergi, menyusul Hyuk Jae.

Dong Hae melihat Hyuk Jae berdiri didepan gedung Music For Children. Dan pada saat Dong Hae sudah berada didekatnya, Hyuk Jae kembali berjalan. Bukan berjalan ke arah halte yang terletak didepan gedung ini. Tapi ke arah kiri, Dong Hae tidak tahu Hyuk Jae mau kemana. Tapi Dong Hae tetap mengikutinya. Dong Hae melihat Hyuk Jae memasuki sebuah mini market. Dong Hae hanya mengikuti langkah Hyuk Jae tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dibeli wanita itu. Bersin masih menjadi kegiatan yang dilakukan Dong Hae sore itu.

Dong Hae kembali kerumah dengan langkah gontai. Sang ibu sampai kaget dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Dong Hae tidak memperhatikan ibunya, yang dia inginkan adalah menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang empuknya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, matanya terpejam erat, tertidur. Dong Hae bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ibunya membenarkan posisi tidurnya, membuka sepatunya, sampai mengompresnya. Pria itu terkena demam.

"Sudah tahu akan flu, tapi tetap memaksa keluar." Keluh sang ibu tanpa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam bicaranya seraya membenarkan letak selimut anaknya.

"Ibu tahu Dong Hae. Kau menyukai Hyuk Jae kan? Bahkan mencintainya, iya kan?" tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu. Dong Hae masih terpejam erat.

"Tapi anakku, kau mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan Hyuk Jae." Raut sedih begitu kentara diwajahnya, bahkan ada genangan air dimata indahnya.

"Ibu tahu, kau tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa mendapatkannya. Dan ibu yakin kau bisa, anakku. Berjuanglah." Ujarnya kemudian Nyonya Lee mengecup pipi kanan Dong Hae sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Dong Hae.

Nyonya Lee tidak tahu, bahwa sedetik kemudian mata Dong Hae terbuka. Saat ibunya berbicara, Dong Hae sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Awalnya dia hanya malas untuk meladeni sang ibu, karena tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Tapi, ketika sang ibu menyinggung Lee Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae memutuskan untuk tetap diam dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak bisa mendapatkannya? Kenapa?"

Dong Hae semakin tidak mengerti. Yang dia mengerti adalah, ibunya pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang Lee Hyuk Jae. Pasti. Dan yang Dong Hae tahu adalah, ibunya pasti tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

Malam telah tiba, dan Dong Hae kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Dong Hae menatap ibu yang sedang memoleskan lipstick berwarna merah. Pakaian sang ibu juga terlihat rapi. Gaun panjang berwarna hijau dengan cardigan coklat.

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Ibu mau pergi." Dong Hae menatap datar ibunya. Boleh kah Dong Hae melempar bantal yang dipeluknya ke arah sang ibu? Ibunya ini kadang-kadang membuatnya naik darah.

"Aku tahu ibu mau pergi. Tapi pergi kemana?"

"Ibu dan Nyonya Han akan menghadiri pesta peresmian toko milik keluarga Kang."

"Oh, Kang _Ahjusshi_ yang tinggal dilantai bawah?" ibunya hanya mengangguk

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Ibu mau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku masih demam, bu."

Nyonya Lee tertawa pelan mendengar rajukan sang anak. Anaknya ini, memiliki kebiasaan suka merajuk disaat sakit. Dan hal ini bermula saat kepala keluarga mereka meninggal. Dong Hae akan sangat manja pada ibunya saat sakit. Melampiaskan kerinduannya pada sang ayah yang selalu menemani Dong Hae saat pria itu sakit. Nyonya Lee menghampri Dong Hae, menempelkan tangan kanannya pada kening anaknya. Senyum lega terpancar dari wanita itu saat dirasa bahwa panas Dong Hae sudah turun.

"Ibu harus pergi, Dong Hae. Lagipula demam mu sudah turun."

"Ck. Kalau demamku naik lagi bagaimana? Pokoknya aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian!" Nyonya Lee tertawa. Merasa geli melihat tingkah Dong Hae. Coba saja jika mereka sedang diluar, Dong Hae tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Siapa bilang ibu akan meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Nyonya Lee tetap tersenyum saaat Dong Hae menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan heran. "Ibu akan menitipkanmu pada Hyuk Jae. Lagipula, Hyuk Jae juga sendirian karena ibunya akan pergi bersama ibu kan?"

Dong Hae mengerjap. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa tadi ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia akan dititipkan di apartemen keluarga Lee? Hyuk Jae? Lee Hyuk Jae tetangganya?

"Maksud ibu?"

"Ck. Anak ini. Ibu tahu kau menyukai Lee Hyuk Jae, iya kan?" Dong Hae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Cukup malu untuk menjawab dugaan sang ibu yang seratus persen benar itu. Nyonya Lee mengacak rambut Dong Hae.

"Tidak usah malu. Kau ini. Ayo pergi."

Dong Hae menatap ibu nya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. Apa ini sebuah kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksinya mendekati Lee Hyuk Jae? Apakah benar? Jika memang benar, Dong Hae sungguh berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Dengan semangat yang tinggi, Dong Hae mengikuti langkah sang ibu.

Dong Hae ingin menangis. Menangis sekeras mungkin dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dalam hati ingin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi yang ada malah, dia ditinggal sendirian di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menayangkan acara musik. Sedangkan Lee Hyuk Jae, berada di dalam kamarnya. Tidak keluar sejak Nyonya Lee dan ibunya pergi ke acara pembukaan toko Kang _ahjusshi_. Dong Hae menghentakkan kakinya kesal, melepas topi beanie nya dan melemparkan asal ke atas meja didepannya. Acara musik yang kini menampilkan sebuah girlband tidak bisa mengalihkan Dong Hae dari perasaan kesalnya. Bagaimana bisa menjadi lebih dekat jika seperti ini?

"Ah, aku bisa gila."

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan, berarti sudah setengah jam sang ibu pergi. Dan sudah setengah jam pula Dong Hae hanya menatap kosong layar kaca didepannya. Dong Hae berdiri, memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Lebih baik tidur di apartemennya saja dari pada harus duduk diam seperti ini. Baru beberapa langkah, Dong Hae berhenti. Pintu kamar Lee Hyuk Jae terbuka. Menampilkan Hyuk Jae dengan piyama merah muda dengan gambar bunga lili di beberapa tempat. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan poni yang dijepit kebelakang menampilkan dahi. Penampilan yang sederhana, yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin cantik di mata Dong Hae.

"O-oh. Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Lee Hyuk Jae terdiam. Matanya melihat kearah lain.

"Le-lebih baik aku pulang saja. Mungkin kau ingin istirahat, jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja. Se-selamat malam, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Dengan tergagap Dong Hae berpamitan pada Hyuk Jae.

Dong Hae baru akan membuka pintu apartemen ini saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang seolah menghentikan semuanya.

"Tunggu."

Sebuah suara dari Lee Hyuk Jae membuat Dong Hae langsung berbalik. Suara yang ia yakini ditujukan kepadanya. Sebuah suara yang amat ditunggu Dong Hae. Perasaan senang membuncah. Tapi Dong Hae menahan semuanya. Menahan senyumnya, dia tidak ingin tingkahnya yang pasti diluar perkiraan akan membuat Hyuk Jae kembali menutup dirinya.

"Ya, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_?"

Lee Hyuk Jae tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menghampiri Dong Hae dengan sebuah kotak makan berbentuk lingkaran dengan tutupnya yang berhiaskan bunga mawar. Jantung Dong Hae berdegup kencang, terasa geli namun menyenangkan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Dong Hae saat dia menerima kotak makan yang diberikan Lee Hyuk Jae. Tentu Dong Hae tahu bahwa itu berisi makanan. Tapi sedikit pancingan untuk membuat Hyuk Jae berbicara itu diperbolehkan kan?

"Ibu ku membuatnya. Untukmu." Tanpa menatap Dong Hae, dan dengan nada suara yang datar. Tapi mampu membuat hati Dong Hae berdesir.

"A-ah, Lee _ahjumma_? Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Cepat-cepat Dong Hae berjalan meninggalkan apartemen itu, bahkan lupa untuk menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia berteriak keras sesaat setelah keluar dari apartemen Hyuk Jae.

" _Yatta_ ~ akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengannya! Woohoooo~~~ "

Dong Hae benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya kala itu. Dengan senyum lebar Dong Hae berjanji akan menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan Hyuk Jae. Tanpa menyadari pintu apartemen keluarga Han yang masih terbuka. Tanpa menyadari ada sebuah senyum kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Lee Hyuk Jae karena melihat tingkah Dong Hae. Senyum kecil yang seolah menggambarkan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan disaat yang bersamaan.

Dong Hae bersiul saat memasuki ruang makan. Dengan langkah yang terasa ringan, Dong Hae meletakan kotak makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Dong Hae membuka kotak makan tersebut. Dong Hae sedikit terkejut saat melihat makanan yang ada didalamnya.

"Dakjuk?"

Dakjuk yang masih terasa panas tersaji dihadapan Dong Hae. Dakjuk, salah satu makanan korea yang terbuat dari daging ayam yang direbus dan dicampur dengan bawang putih. Kemudian ditambahkan nasi dan dimasak hingga matang. Dakjuk terlihat seperti bubur ayam yang kental dengan rasa bawang yang kuat. Dakjuk biasa diberikan pada orang sakit karena dakjuk merupakan makanan yang mudah dicerna.

Dong Hae menyuapkan satu sendok Dakjuk. Dong Hae tersenyum saat dakjuk yang dimakannya membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Selain rasa bawang yang kuat, Dakjuk juga memiliki tambahan cita rasa jahe yang akan menimbulkan rasa hangat pada tubuh. Biasanya pada saat demam, Dong Hae sulit untuk makan. Semua terasa tidak enak. Tapi, dengan memakan Dakjuk, membuat tubuh Dong Hae terasa nyaman. Apalagi dakjuk ini diberikan oleh Lee Hyuk Jae. Dan sesuai janji, Dong Hae menghabiskan dakjuk itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa Hyuk Jae memberikan Dakjuk ini? Apa dia tahu kalau aku sedang sakit? Atau ibuku yang memberitahu mereka?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada heran keluar dari mulut Dong Hae. Dia memang heran, karena dakjuk biasa diberikan untuk orang yang sakit, khususnya yang sedang demam sepertinya. Jadi, tahu darimana Hyuk Jae bahwa dia sedang demam?

Sedetik kemudian Dong Hae menggelengkan kepalanya disusul dengan senyuman. Dong Hae tidak peduli Hyuk Jae tahu atau tidak mengenai demamnya. Yang dia pedulikan adalah, kenyataan bahwa malam ini ada kemajuan yang sangat pesat antara dirinya dan Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae yakin, bahwa malam ini dia akan tidur dengan lelap. Atau juga dengan mimpi yang indah.

#

#

 **02 Oktober 2010**

 **Music For Children's School, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Dong Hae menghirup udara musim gugur pagi itu. Sudah memasuki bulan oktober, dan cuaca musim gugur kian menurun, tapi langit yang cerah dengan perasaan tenang musim gugur membuat warga Korea tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin, tapi memilih keluar rumah, berkeliling menikmati pemandangan musim gugur. Tak terkecuali dengan Dong Hae. Jaket berwarna hitam dengan tambahan warna putih dibeberapa tempat menutupi kaos tebal berwarna hijau yang dipakainya. Tak lupa beanie yang melekat dikepalanya. Dong Hae memutuskan keluar rumah bukan untuk berkeliling kota Dae-gu. Tapi untuk mengunjungi sebuah sekolah atau lebih tepatnya yayasan milik Park Byeon Chul yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat rutin ia berkunjung.

Dong Hae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung bercat putih itu. Anak-anak sudah berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Salahkan Dong Hae yang kelelahan akibat bergadang sehingga bangun kesiangan dan terlambat untuk berangkat bersama Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae duduk ditempat biasa, memandang Hyuk Jae yang tengah mengajari murid-muridnya. Dong Hae tersenyum melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Lee Hyuk Jae dan juga anak-anak. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku jeansnya. Kemudian mengambil beberapa gambar Hyuk Jae. Senyum cerah terus terpancar dari wajah tampan Dong Hae.

"Dong Hae _oppa_."

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Dong Hae memperhatikan Hyuk Jae. Tatapannya beralih pada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat. Wanita itu memakai kemeja berwarna cream dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya memeluk beberapa buku. Dong Hae sontak berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa wanita itu.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_." Sapaan Dong Hae berbalas sapaan dari wanita itu.

"Dong Hae _oppa_ terlambat, ne?"

Dong Hae mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu. Seakan mengerti Dong Hae yang tengah kebingungan wanita itu tertawa pelan.

"Maksudku, _oppa_ selalu bersama Hyuk Jae _eonnie_ setiap kali kesini. Tapi hari ini Hyuk Jae _eonnie_ berangkat sendirian. Dan, _oppa_ juga baru kesini sekarang."

"Ah, kau benar. Eum.. ada sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan. Jadi, yah, aku terlambat." Tentu saja yang dilakukan tadi pagi adalah mandi dengan terburu-buru bahkan melupakan untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Dan membuat kehebohan diapartemennya pagi tadi.

"Oh iya, kenalkan. Angela Choi _imnida_." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, Lee Dong Hae _imnida_."

"Aku sudah tahu. Dong Hae _oppa_ sangat terkenal diseluruh penghuni sekolah ini."

"Benarkah?"

Angela Choi menganggukan kepalanya semangat, sesaat kemudian dia berseru panik. "Ah, aku harus mengajar. _Oppa_ , sampai jumpa lagi." Pamitnya dan bergegas melangkah menaiki tangga.

Dong Hae mengangkat bahu dengan kejadian tadi. Benarkah dia terkenal? Ck. Siapa yang tidak akan mengenal dia? Seorang pria keturunan Korea-Jepang tiba-tiba datang kesini setiap hari bersama Lee Hyuk Jae, guru favorite sekolah ini. Pasti akan membuat Dong Hae terkenal. Dong Hae tertawa pelan kemudian duduk kembali. Pandangannya kembali terarah kedepan. Ke kelas Sunflower. Dong Hae terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Lee Hyuk Jae, menatap kearahnya meski sedetik kemudian wanita itu kembali menatap murid-muridnya. Ya Tuhan! Apa Dong Hae tidak salah lihat? Lee Hyuk Jae menatap ke arahnya. Apakah- apakah dia melihat kearahnya karena Dong Hae berbicara dengan wanita tadi? Apakah- apakah, Lee Hyuk Jae tidak menyukai hal itu?

"Apakah dia cemburu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah~ itu tidak mungkin." Iya, itu pasti tidak mungkin. Hubungan antara dirinya dan Lee Hyuk Jae tidak mendapatkan kemajuan yang memuaskan setelah hari itu. Hari dimana Hyuk Jae memberikan makanan untuk Dong Hae. Setelah itu, semua kembali ke keadaan normal. Keadaan dimana Lee Hyuk Jae yang tidak berbicara padanya. Lee Hyuk Jae yang tidak menatapnya. Lee Hyuk Jae yang selalu tidak mempedulikannya. Dong Hae menghela napas panjang. Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir Tuhan akan cintanya. Apakah memang cinta pertamanya harus diperjuangkan? Tapi, dia ingat kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya tadi malam.

" _Dong Hae, memang sulit mendekati Hyuk Jae. Tapi ibu tidak mau kau menyerah begitu saja. Cinta butuh perjuangan._ "

Cinta butuh perjuangan. Baiklah! Demi cinta pertamanya.

"Dong Hae _ahjusshi_."

Dong Hae menautkan kening. Siapa yang bilang _ahjusshi_ padanya?

" _Ahjusshi_!" teriakan anak kecil semakin keras ditambah sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya berulang kali membuat Dong Hae menatap salah satu murid laki-laki. Dong Hae tidak tahu kapan anak laki-laki itu sampai. Tapi yang dia tahu, kelas Sunflower sudah kosong bahkan Lee Hyuk Jae pun tidak terlihat. Dong Hae berdiri, baru berniat akan mencari Hyuk Jae. Tapi, dia menatap anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri didepannya. Dong Hae berjongkok, mencoba untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

" _Ahjusshi_ , ayo ikut aku!" ujar anak laki-laki dengan pipi chubby dan mata bulatnya.

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut Yoo Geun dulu _ahjusshi_." Pekik Yoo Geun kemudian cemberut karena permintaannya tidak kunjung dipenuhi. Dong Hae tertawa pelan kemudian mencubit pelan pipi Yoo Geun.

"Kau lucu sekali, Yoo Geun _-ah_. Baiklah, kau mau membawaku kemana, hem?"

Senyum lebar terpancar di wajah Yoo Geun. Segera Yoo Geun menarik tangan Dong Hae, membuat Dong Hae harus berjalan dengan menunduk karena tinggi Yoo Geun hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Langkah Yoo Geun begitu semangat membawa Dong Hae ke sebuah ruangan yang ada dibelakang gedung ini. Ruangan yang cukup besar, ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh lapangan dengan gedung didepan. Dong Hae tidak mengetahui, bahwa Lee Hyuk Jae melihat semuanya. Melihat interaksi antara Dong Hae dan Yoo Geun. Hyuk Jae tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ayo duduk disini, _ahjusshi_." Ajak Yoo Geun dengan tetap menarik Dong Hae menuju kearah murid-murid kelas Sunflower yang kini duduk melingkar dengan alas bantal duduk. Semua kelas dari lantai satu berada disini dengan cara duduk yang sama. Membuat lingkaran. Dong Hae duduk disebelah Yoo Geun yang sibuk memperkenalkan Dong Hae pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap Dong Hae penasaran.

" _Ahjusshi_ benar-benar dari Jepang?"

"Kenapa _ahjusshi_ tinggal disini?"

"Kenapa _ahjusshi_ datang kesini setiap hari?"

"Apa Jepang itu menyenangkan?"

"Apa di Jepang ada sungai Han?"

" _Ahjusshi_ , apakah kita bisa ke Jepang?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang terucap dari mulut murid-murid kelas Sunflower. Pertanyaan sederhana yang terdapat dalam pikiran polos anak kecil. Dong Hae tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu dan melihat ekspresi ingin tahu dari semua murid-murid kelas Sunflower. Tapi-

"Aku benar-benar dari Jepang. Tapi, kenapa kalian memanggilku _ahjusshi_?"

Serempak, semua anak-anak menunjuk Yoo Geun dan salah satu dari mereka berseru "Yoo Geun memanggil Dong Hae _ahjusshi_ seperti itu."

"Hehe~ habisnya aku kan tidak tahu harus panggil apa? Aku bertanya pada Byeon Chul _haraboji_ , _haraboji_ bilang panggil saja _ahjusshi_. Begitu. " jelas Yoo Geun yang diakhiri senyum lebar dan tatapan polosnya.

Dong Hae menatap datar Park Byeon Chul yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewati murid kelas Sunflower. Jangan lupakan tawa geli yang keluar dari mulut pendiri sekolah ini. Dong Hae akan membuat perhitungan dengan Park Byeon Chul.

"Apakah Dong Hae _ahjusshi_ marah?" pertanyaan bernada takut berasal dari Yoo Geun. Dong Hae menatap Yoo Geun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dong Hae semakin terkejut saat melihat murid kelas Sunflower menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa ini?

"Maafkan aku, _ahjusshi_." Cicit Yoo Geun.

"Maafkan kami, _ahjusshi_." Seruan bernada sama terdengar oleh Dong Hae dari beberapa murid kelas Sunflower. Membuat Dong Hae kelabakan.

"E-eh, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak marah. Sungguh!"

Semua murid menatap Dong Hae dengan mata berbinar kemudian berseru "Benarkah?"

Dong Hae tersenyum "Benar. Aku tidak marah. Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan _ahjusshi_. Panggil aku Dong Hae _oppa_ atau Dong Hae _hyung_. _Arrachi_?"

"Eum! _Arraseo_!" Dong Hae tersenyum lebar mendengar seruan kompak dari murid kelas Sunflower.

"Tapi, kenapa kita berkumpul disini?"

"Setiap hari kita akan makan siang bersama, _hyung_." Jawab Yoo Geun.

"Makan siang bersama? Tapi, kenapa aku baru tahu?"

"Itu karena _oppa_ selalu pulang sebelum kami makan siang."

Ah, begitu. Lee Hyuk Jae selalu pulang lebih dulu sebelum makan siang yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh yayasan ini. Jadi, Dong Hae pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Pulang lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekarang kita bisa makan siang. Nikmati makan siangmu. Jangan lupa berbagi dengan yang lain."

"Ne, _haraboji_!" jawaban dari semua murid lantai satu membuat Park Byeon Chul tersenyum, kemudian melenggang keluar menuju ruangan disampingnya. Menyerahkan murid-murid kepada guru kelasnya masing-masing. Tapi, kemana Lee Hyuk Jae? Kenapa belum terlihat?

Dong Hae menyentuh dan mengusap perutnya. Mendadak merasakan lapar saat melihat murid-murid memakan makan siang mereka dengan lahap, tak lupa berbagi dengan teman-temannya.

" _Hyung_ mau?" tawaran Yoo Geun ditolak oleh Dong Hae.

"Tidak. Kau habiskan saja makananmu." Bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi Dong Hae tidak ingin memakan jatah makan siang Yoo Geun.

"Ini."

"Eh?" Dong Hae kembali terkejut saat Lee Hyuk Jae sudah duduk disebelahnya yang memang kosong. Bahkan tambah terkejut saat Hyuk Jae meletakkan sebuah kotak makan.

"Ini.. maksudnya.. aku.."

"Makanlah." Jawaban singkat dari Hyuk Jae membuat Dong Hae mengerti satu hal. Bahwa wanita disampingnya tidak lagi tidak mempedulikannya. Hyuk Jae memberinya makanan. Bolehkah Dong Hae mengharap lebih? Bolehkah Dong Hae menganggap ini sebagai sinyal bahwa Lee Hyuk Jae mulai peduli padanya?

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae yang berdiri didepannya. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya di sekolah Music For Children. Dong Hae tidak langsung pulang, karena Hyuk Jae dan guru lain melakukan rapat terlebih dahulu yang memakan waktu sampai dua jam lebih. Mereka berdua berada di lift Golden Apartment. Dong Hae tersenyum mengingat satu moment yang menambah daftar kejadian tak terlupakan olehnya. Saat dimana Dong Hae makan siang bersama murid Music For Children dan tentunya bersama Lee Hyuk Jae.

Lift terbuka, Hyuk Jae dan Dong Hae melangkah keluar. Saat Hyuk Jae menekan password untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dong Hae memanggil.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

Hyuk Jae tidak membalas panggilan Dong Hae dengan perkataan. Yang dilakukan oleh Lee Hyuk Jae adalah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Dong Hae tanpa menatapnya. Dong Hae menghela napas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan setangkai bunga lily putih kehadapan Hyuk Jae. Setangkai bunga yang dibelinya di sebuah toko bunga didekat gedung apartemen ini. Merasa tidak akan mendapat respon dari Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae menghela napas dalam lagi, kemudian menarik tangan kanan Hyuk Jae dan menyerahkan secara paksa bunga lily putih itu.

"Semoga kau senang dengan bunganya. Sampai jumpa besok." Setelah pamit, Dong Hae langsung berbalik menuju apartemennya.

Setelah Dong Hae masuk kedalam apartemennya. Suasana hening menyelimuti Lee Hyuk Jae. Matanya menatap bunga kesukaannya yang entah bagaimana Dong Hae bisa tahu. Matanya berair menatap bunga pemberian Dong Hae. Tapi senyum indah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku sangat senang. Terima kasih Dong Hae _-sshi_."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**04 Oktober, 2010**

 **Music For Children School, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Dong Hae mengernyit heran melihat situasi yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Semua murid dari yayasan ini berkumpul di lapangan yang menjadi penghalang antara gedung kelas dengan ruang untuk mereka menghabiskan makan siang. Lapangan yang luas yang bisa menampung semua murid dari semua tingkatan. Yang membuat Dong Hae tambah bingung adalah, hampir semua murid didampingi oleh satu orang dewasa, baik pria yang Dong Hae yakini adalah ayah mereka maupun ibu yang diyakini oleh Dong Hae adalah ibu mereka. Ada pula yang didampingi oleh pria dan wanita yang seusia dengan Dong Hae.

" _Hyung_ , _wasseo_?"

Dong Hae menoleh kearah kiri, ada Yoo Geun yang tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya. Anak dengan pipi chubby menggemaskan itu memakai kaos dengan gambar beruang lucu didepan dan celana jeans serta sepatu yang bewarna hitam putih. Coatnya yang agak kebesaran membuatnya terlihat terkurung oleh coat hitam itu. Dong Hae tertawa melihat Yoo Geun yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Entah reflek atau bagaimana, Dong Hae juga tidak tahu. Tapi melihat kedua tangan Yoo Geun yang melambai kedepan. Dong Hae langsung mengangkat anak kecil itu kedalam gendongannya. Yoo Geun terlihat senang dengan perlakuan yang diterima dari Dong Hae.

" _Ne_ ,, _hyung_ datang."

" _Hyung_ juga akan ikut dengan kami kan?" tanya Dong Hae sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Dong Hae.

"Ikut? Kemana?"

"Piknik!"

"Piknik?" apa ini salah satu kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh yayasan ini? Piknik? Tapi ini bukan hari libur.

"Setiap dua bulan sekali, yayasan ini selalu mengadakan piknik." Suara yang terdengar mengalun dengan indah membuat Dong Hae menoleh kearah belakang. Dong Hae melebarkan matanya seakan tidak percaya bahwa yang menjawab kebingungannya adalah Lee Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu mengepang rambutnya sejajar kearah samping kanan dan meletakkan rambutnya dibahu kanannya. Hyuk Jae memakai dress selutut berwarna biru dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna putih, ditutupi oleh coat berwarna coklat. Dong Hae semakin tidak percaya bahwa Lee Hyuk Jae tengah memamerkan senyum indanya, dan itu mengarah kepadanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah Dong Hae baru saja mendapatkan keajaiban? Lee Hyuk Jae tidak hanya berbicara padanya! Tapi tersenyum padanya! Dong Hae merasa sangat senang sampai ingin menangis.

"Hyuk Jae _saem_ _yeppeo_!"

Lee Hyuk Jae tertawa kecil mendengar pujian yang diucapkan Yoo Geun. Tangannya mengelus kepala Yoo Geun sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang. Kembali lah pada ibumu, Yoo Geun _-ah_."

"Eum! _Hyung_ , turun~"

"Ah, _ne_.." Dong Hae menurunkan Yoo Geun dan sedetik setelah menapakkan kakinya ditanah, bocah kecil yang menggemaskan itu langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya.

Kini keheningan menyelimuti Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lee Hyuk Jae tersenyum kepadanya, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang bahkan terasa sangat kencang sampai Dong Hae takut jantungnya akan berhenti. Pria Korea-Jepang itu hanya terlalu senang dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah.. ini sebuah kemajuan untuk hubungannya dengan Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Kau juga, ayo kita berangkat."

"Apa? Berangkat.. kemana?" otaknya seperti enggan untuk berpikir cepat. Matanya hanya menatap kosong kearah Hyuk Jae. Tingkah Dong Hae entah kenapa membuat Hyuk Jae terkekeh pelan. Seakan tidak ada lagi kecanggungan, Hyuk Jae menggenggam tangan kiri Dong Hae dan menarik pria Jepang itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dong Hae menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam erat oleh Hyuk Jae, tidak percaya. Ya Tuhan, apa ini kenyataan? Atau hanya mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, bolehkan jadi kenyataan? Dan jika ini kenyataan, bisakah terus berlanjut? Itulah pertanyaan yang melingkupi pikiran Dong Hae. Saat ini, perasaan Dong Hae tidak menentu. Ada perasaan senang yang kian membuncah, tapi ada juga perasaan takut bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah kenyataan.

"Nah, kita duduk disini." Kalimat itu sukses membuat kesadaran Dong Hae kembali. Kini dia tengah berada didalam bus kelas Sunflower. Dia duduk dikursi paling depan tepat di belakang supir.

"Kau,, duduk denganku, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_?"

"Eum? Tentu saja. Atau kau tidak ingin duduk denganku? Kau ingin duduk dengan siapa kalau begitu?"

"Apa? _Ani_ , _aniyo_! Aku senang duduk denganmu!" ujarnya cepat. Dia tidak ingin duduk dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Lee Hyuk Jae. Biarlah Dong Hae anggap bahwa Lee Hyuk Jae salah memakan sarapannya hingga bersikap layaknya seorang teman baiknya. Tidak lagi seperti Lee Hyuk Jae yang dingin, yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Dan, Dong Hae merasa senang sehingga tidak sadar Dong Hae terus tersenyum menatap Lee Hyuk Jae yang tengah berdiri didepan. Mengarahkan murid-muridnya untuk tetap tenang didalam bus. Setelah itu, Hyuk Jae kembali duduk disamping Dong Hae.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ , kita akan kemana?"

"Eoh? Kau belum tahu ya?" Dong Hae hanya mengangguk saja menanggapinya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum yang terlihat sangat indah dimata Dong Hae. Senyum yang membuatnya kembali terkejut.

"Kita akan ke Palgongsan."

"Palgongsan?" seru Dong Hae, sedikit tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya kali ini.

" _Ne_ , Palgongsan. Dong Hae _-sshi_ tidak tahu tempat itu?"

"Tahu! Tentu saja tahu! Hanya saja aku tidak percaya bahwa hari ini aku akan kesana. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Kau tahu? Hanya dengan melihat tempat itu dari internet saja sudah membuatku kagum. Wah~ ini benar-benar luar biasa!"

"E-eh?" Dong Hae tersentak saat mendengar suara tawa dari orang disampingnya. Lee Hyuk Jae tengah tertawa kecil dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya.

" _W-wae_?"

" _Aniya_. Hanya saja, Dong Hae _-sshi_ ternyata lucu."

Dong Hae berkedip dua kali. Kemudian sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena malu. Tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, bukan gatal tapi lebih karena salang tingkah. Kemudian kepalanya menduduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal kedepan, diatas lutut. Sontak saja tingkah Dong Hae membuat Hyuk Jae kembali tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa."

"Hehehe… "

"Lee Hyuk Jae _-sshi_!" tegur Dong Hae dengan wajah yang kian memerah. Hyuk Jae mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya. Tapi, saat melihat wajah Dong Hae yang memerah dan sikapnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman membuat tawa kembali keluar. Sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sehingga ada beberapa murid yang mengernyitkan dahi melihat guru kesayangannya tertawa begitu lepas.

Melihat tawa pertama Lee Hyuk Jae untuknya, entah mengapa membuat hati Dong Hae menghangat. Ada perasaan senang yang begitu membeludak melihat pemandangan indah menurutnya ini. Hingga akhirnya tawa kecil keluar dari Dong Hae. Dong Hae senang, dan berharap semoga hubungannya dengan Lee Hyuk Jae semakin baik.

 **Palgongsan Natural Park, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Dong Hae menatap sekeliling tempatnya ia berdiri. Senyum terus terpatri indah, menghiasi wajah tampannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar, jelas sekali pria Korea-Jepang itu merasa sangat senang. Berada di taman wisata alam yang sangat dibangga-banggakan oleh warga Dae-gu. Taman wisata alam yang menjadi ciri khas dari Dae-gu dan menjadi taman yang paling banyak dikunjungi disetiap musim. Dong Hae menarik napas, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Salah satu keinginannya telah terwujud. Mengunjungi taman Palgongsan di musim gugur. Belum lagi dengan keadaan yang membuatnya semakin melambung tinggi karena saking bahagianya. Beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat Hyuk Jae sedang memberikan pengarahan pada murid-muridnya. Lebih tepatnya pada para pendampingnya, karena semua murid dari kelas Sunflower tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan guru mereka. Mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan di taman ini. Sebenarnya tidak banyak arahan yang diberikan Hyuk Jae. Yang Dong Hae dengar adalah, bahwa hari ini mereka bisa bermain dan menikmati taman wisata ini sepuasnya sampai pukul 3 sore.

Setelah memberi pengarahan, semua murid berlari menghambur meninggalkan Hyuk Jae. Mereka berlarian dengan teman sebayanya, bercanda satu sama lain dan tertawa lepas. Ada beberapa diantara mereka memainkan daur yang berguguran, yang kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Yoo Geun. Dong Hae tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Menyenangkan kan?" Dong Hae menoleh kearah samping kanan, disana sudah berdiri Lee Hyuk Jae yang sedang melihat kegiatan anak didiknya.

"Hm?"

"Melihat anak-anak seperti itu terasa sangat menyenangkan kan? Perasaan bahagia mereka seolah menular pada kita. Aku benar kan?"

" _Ne_ , kau benar, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

Keduanya terdiam kemudian. Kedua manusia itu masih menatap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh murid kelas Sunflower, berlarian saling mengejar dengan temannya. Begitu menikmati hari mereka dengan cara yang sederhana. Sebuah potret yang sangat indah bagi Dong Hae.

"Mau berkeliling?" ajakan itu tentu saja disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari Dong Hae.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada disana. Jalanan dengan sisi jalan yang dihiasi oleh daun berwarna kuning, coklat, dan merah. Khas musim gugur. Taman wisata alam Palgongsan merupakan taman yang berpusat di sekitar gunung Palgongsan, salah satu gunung di pegunungan Taebaek yang terletak 20 km di sebelah timur laut dari pusat kota Dae-gu. Taman yang memiliki banyak batu, lembah, dan bunga azalea yang tumbuh disetiap musim semi. Mesikpun begitu, taman ini selalu banyak dikunjungi pengunjung baik wisatawan lokal maupun wisatawan asing untuk mengagumi jatuhnya dedaunan di sepanjang taman ini.

"Hhh, menyenangkan sekali. Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Hyuk Jae tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang Dong Hae ucapkan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa kesini." Lanjut pria keturunan Jepang-Korea itu.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ belum pernah ke Korea sebelumnya?"

"Pernah. Saat aku masih berusia tujuh tahun. Aku sempat tinggal disini. Tapi sayang, hanya sebentar."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm, ayahku harus kembali ke Jepang karena pekerjaannya. Jadi kami juga harus menetap kembali di Jepang." Jelas Dong Hae "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" Dong Hae menunjuk sebuah bangku yang terletak tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk menyetujui. Keduanya duduk dibangku besi berwarna hitam.

"Terus, kenapa Dong Hae _-sshi_ kembali ke Korea? Apa hanya sedang berlibur?"

"Itu,, kami memutuskan untuk menetap disini. Ditempat kelahiran ibuku. Setelah ayah meninggal, Jepang menjadi negara yang kelam untukku."

Lee Hyuk Jae melihatnya, melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Dong Hae, terlebih pada mata pria itu. Mata yang biasa berbinar kini terlihat sendu. Menampilkan secara jelas bahwa pria itu masih mengingat sang ayah, merindukan ayahnya.

" _Mianhae_ , Dong Hae _-sshi_. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang hal ini."

"Eh?" Dong Hae sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Padahal Dong Hae sudah berjanji tidak akan terlihat sedih didepan orang lain ketika membicarakan ayahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang terlalu mendramatiskan hal ini." Ujar Dong Hae disusul dengan senyuman menenangkan.

" _Aniya_ , Dong Hae _-sshi_ memang pantas merasa sedih seperti itu. Ditinggalkan orang yang kita cintai pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Kau benar."

Kembali terdiam, Dong Hae sendiri memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada disampingnya. Wajah cantik Lee Hyuk Jae dengan rambut yang dimainkan oleh angin musim gugur. Ditambah dengan latar belakang pepohonan yang berhiaskan daun berwarna kuning dan merah. Terlihat seperti lukisan yang indah.

"Cantik."

Lee Hyuk Jae sontak menatap Dong Hae dengan kening berkerut.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ terlihat cantik."

" _Ne_?"

Mata Dong Hae melebar setelah mengetahui bahwa dengan bodohnya dia mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, keluar begitu saja saat melihat kecantikan Lee Hyuk Jae. Kini pria itu gelagapan dan kembali salah tingkah. Matanya menatap liar kesekitar, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Lee Hyuk Jae. Sementara Hyuk Jae sendiri termangu, ada perasaan mendebarkan yang membuatnya merasa senang mendengar pujian tidak sadar yang diucapkan Dong Hae. Hyuk Jae tertunduk dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Dia menyukai pujian Dong Hae.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

" _Aniyo_ , _gwenchana_. Aku suka mendengarnya Dong Hae _-sshi_."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat jantung Dong Hae berdegup semakin kencang. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Lee Hyuk Jae menyukai pujiannya. Apa ini? Apa ini sebuah kemajuan yang benar-benar sangat pesat?

"Ah, aku membawa bekal. Bagaimana kalau kita memakannya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Eum, tentu saja. Tadinya aku mau memakan bekal ini dengan anak-anak. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku sedikit terlupakan." Dong Hae tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Mereka hanya terlalu bersemangat." Komentar Dong Hae.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ benar. Apalagi anak-anak itu sangat aktif." Balas Hyuk Jae sambil sibuk mengeluarkan tiga kotak bekal dari tasnya. Menaruhnya diatas kursi, ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Dong Hae. Lee Hyuk Jae membuka tutup dari ketiga kotak bekal itu lalu memberikan satu sumpit pada Dong Hae. Kimbap, Yubuchobap, dan Dongtaejeon tersaji dihadapan Dong Hae. Aroma yang menguar benar-benar membuatnya merasa lapar. Ketiga makanan itu ditata dengan rapi sehingga menarik untuk dilihat.

"Kau yang membuatnya, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_?"

"Eum. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Ini semua makanan kesukaanku. Sebenarnya dibantu oleh ibu, karena tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan." Jelas Hyuk Jae diakhiri dengan tawa kecil yang membuat Dong Hae tersenyum.

"Nah, silahkan dicoba, Dong Hae _-sshi_."

"Aku,, duluan yang memakannya?"

" _Ne_ , aku ingin Dong Hae- _sshi_ mencoba masakan buatanku."

"Baiklah. Mm.. pertama aku akan mencoba yang ini." Ujar Dong Hae semangat kemudian mengambil satu Yubuchobap. Pria itu melahap dan mengunyah makanan itu dengan pelan, mencoba merasakan makanan yang sebenarnya baru pertama dia lihat.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Hyuk Jae dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Enak. Sangat enak. " Hyuk Jae menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Dong Hae kemudian dia mengikuti Dong Hae mengambil satu Yubuchobap.

"Tapi, apa ini?"

"Mm?"

"Maksudku, makanan ini namanya apa?"

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ belum tahu?" Dong Hae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini namanya Yubuchobap. Salah satu makanan Korea yang selalu dibawa saat pergi piknik."

"Oh, tapi ini kulit tahu bukan?"

" _Ne_. tapi isi tahunya dikeluarkan. Diganti dengan nasi yang dicampur sayuran, kacang-kacangan dan daging. Membuatnya tidak sulit. Dong Hae _-sshi_ juga pasti bisa membuatnya." Jelas Hyuk Jae.

"Ck.. aku tidak yakin. Kemampuanku dalam memasak sangat rendah. Aku hanya bisa memasak air."

" _Gotjimal_."

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada ibu, bahkan saat aku ingin mencoba belajar memasak, aku hampir membuat dapur ibu terbakar."

" _Jeongmal_?" mata Hyuk Jae sedikit membulat. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika hal itu terjadi didapur rumahnya.

" _Jeongmalyo_! Sejak saat itu aku dilarang untuk memasak apapun, terutama oleh ibu. Kau tahu? Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah panik dan kesal ibu karena ulahku waktu itu." Dong Hae meringis mengingat bagaimana wajah kesal sekaligus panik dari sang ibu.

"Eum, sebenarnya aku bisa memasak ramyeon.." lanjut pria itu. Hyuk Jae menatap Dong Hae penuh minat "Kata ibu, ramyeon buatanku adalah salah satu ramyeon terenak yang pernah dia coba. "

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyuk Jae sangsi. Dong Hae mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, nanti Hyuk Jae- _sshi_ harus mencobanya."

"Tentu saja!"

Hyuk Jae tersenyum menatap wajah gembira Dong Hae. Wanita itu senang melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Dong Hae saat menceritakan sesuatu. Membuat desiran nyaman kembali terasa dihatinya.

"Ah, yang ini aku tahu! Kimbap dan Dongtaejeon!" seru Dong Hae riang menyebutkan makanan yang familiar baginya sambil menunjuk makanan itu.

"Kau benar, Dong Hae _-sshi_."

Dong Hae mengambil satu potongan Kimbap. Rasa segar dari sayuran langsung terasa dilidahnya. Dong Hae tersenyum pada Hyuk Jae sambil mengacungkan jempol kirinya. Mencoba memberitahu bahwa Kimbap buatan Hyuk Jae terasa enak. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Dong Hae. Kimbap, merupakan makanan Korea yang sering dibawa untuk bekal piknik selain Yubuchobap. Kimbap terdiri dari nasi yang dibungkus oleh rumput laut. Bahan dasar dari kimbap adalah nasi, daging, sayuran yang diacar atau yang masih segar. Secara tradisional isi kimbap adalah nasi yang dibumbui oleh garam dan minyak wijen. Isinya pun beragam, mulai dari ikan, daging kepiting, telur, atau daging iga sapi yang dibumbui. Sedangkan bahan sayurannya adalah ketimun, bayam, wortel, dan danmuji atau acar lobak. Sehingga membuat makanan ini sehat sekaligus mengenyangkan.

" _Hyung_ ~ _saem_ ~"

Aktivitas dari kedua manusia itu langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara lantang dari arah kanan. Terlihat Yoo Geun tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kencang membuat Hyuk Jae khawatir jika Yoo Geun terjatuh.

"Jangan berlari, nanti jatuh!" peringat Dong Hae. Seolah ingin mewakili apa yang dirasakan oleh Hyuk Jae. Sedangkan Yoo Geun tidak begitu menghiraukan peringatan Dong Hae. Bocah kecil menggemaskan itu tetap berlari dengan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dibelakang punggungnya. Berusaha menutupi apa yang dibawanya.

" _Hyung_ , hh, _saem_.. hh.. hh.." napas tersengal menjadi suara pertama yang didengar oleh Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae saat Yoo Geun sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa berlari, sayang? Kalau jatuh nanti bagaimana, hm?" tegur Hyuk Jae dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran akan muridnya ini.

"Hehe, _mian_ _saem_. Tapi Yoo Geun tidak jatuhkan?" wajah polos itu menyunggingkan senyum gembira.

"Ada apa Yoo Geun _-ah_?" tanya Hyuk Jae sambil mengelap keringat didahi anak itu akibat dari kegiatan berlarinya.

"Ini untuk _saem_." Ujar Yoo Geun sambil memberikan setangkai bunga azalea kehadapan Hyuk Jae.

"Untuk _saem_?" Hyuk Jae menerima bunga cantik itu dan memberikan pelukan sayang untuk Yoo Geun.

" _Saem_ suka?"

"Suka. Sangat suka. _Gomawo_ _ne_ , Yoo Geun _-nie_.."

Yoo Geun tersenyum lebar, senang mengetahui guru favoritnya menyukai bunga pemberiannya. Tanpa sungkan Yoo Geun duduk dipangkuan Hyuk Jae. Bersandar pada wanita itu dengan nyaman. Hyuk Jae sendiri merasa senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoo Geun. Sementara Dong Hae melihat hal tersebut dengan perasaan bahagia. Melihat Hyuk Jae berinteraksi dengan anak-anak adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Yoo Geun _-ah_ , hanya Hyuk Jae _saem_ saja yang kau beri bunga? _Hyung_ tidak?" sedikit menggoda anak kecil itu terlintas dipikirannya.

" _Hyung_ juga mau?" Dong Hae menangguk dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Tapi Yoo Geun cuma bawa satu bunga nya."

"Hmm.. berarti Yoo Geun tidak mengingat _hyung_. Padahal, _hyung_ selalu mengingat Yoo Geun." Hyuk Jae tertawa pelan mendengar suara rajukan yang dibuat Dong Hae.

Dong Hae sendiri sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yoo Geun. Bocah menggemaskan itu menatap Dong Hae penuh penyesalan. Dia merasa sedih karena membuat _hyung_ yang disukainya itu sedih. Kemudian Yoo Geun turun dari pangkuan Hyuk Jae, mengambil satu helai daun berwarna merah. Berjalan pelan kearah Dong Hae, berdiri didepan pria itu dan menatap Dong Hae dengan penuh penyesalan.

" _Hyung_ , _mian_. Yoo Geun tidak ingat. "

"Terus bagaimana?" Dong Hae masih melanjutkan sikap usilnya pada Yoo Geun.

"Ini. _Hyung_ terima daun ini sebagai gantinya ya? Yoo Geun capek kalau harus kembali kesana dan memetik bunga azalea nya. Ya?" tatapan penuh permohonan agar Dong Hae mau menerima daun yang dipegangnya terlihat dengan jelas dari mata Yoo Geun.

" _Aigoo_ ~ kau menggemaskan sekali Yoo Geun _-ah_.." ujar Dong Hae sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembam Yoo Geun. Dong Hae menerima daun pemberian Yoo Geun dan mengangkat anak itu kemudian mendudukan Yoo Geun dipangkuannya.

" _Hyung_ mau menerimanya. _Gomapta_ _ne_?"

" _Hyung_ suka?" anggukan dari Dong Hae membuat Yoo Geun bersorak gembira. Tidak ada lagi raut sedih dan penyesalan diwajahnya. Lee Hyuk Jae tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah saat melihat kejadian itu

"Yoo Geun _-ah_. Aaa~"

Yoo Geun menatap Hyuk Jae dan langsung membuka lebar mulutnya saat gurunya itu akan menyuapkan satu Dongtaejeon kesukaannya. Dongtaejeon atau pancake ikan Pollock merupakan makanan yang dibuat dengan memotong daging ikan yang dicelupkan dan dilapisi dengan telur yang sudah dikocok, kemudian dilumuri tepung lalu digoreng. Salah satu makanan sehat yang ada di Korea Selatan.

"Mmmm~ enak sekali _saem_. Yoo Geun selalu menyukai makanan buatan _saem_!"

" _Gomawo_.."

"Aku tidak disuapi?"

" _Ne_?" Hyuk Jae berkedip beberapa kali mendengar kalimat yang ducapkan Dong Hae. Kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Dong Hae hari itu.

" _Hyung_ ingin disuapi juga olehmu, _saem_." Dan Yoo Geun semakin memperjelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Dong Hae.

Dong Hae sendiri kembali merutuki mulutnya yang selalu melontarkan kalimat secara tidak sadar. Sungguh memalukan! Sangat memalukan! Bagaimana kalau Hyuk Jae merasa tidak nyaman karena hal ini? Bagaimana kalau Hyuk Jae kembali menarik dirinya dan kembali menjadi dingin padanya? Dong Hae _baka._

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_." Dong Hae menatap Yoo Geun yang menepuk lengannya beberapa kali, membuatnya tersadar dari rutukannya. Yoo Geun menunjuk kearah Hyuk Jae. Dan Dong Hae membulatkan matanya saat Hyuk Jae tengah menjumput satu Dongtaejeon kearahnya.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ mau kan? Ini.. aaa~"

Dengan wajah memerah Dong Hae menerima suapan dari Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tersenyum melihat wajah Dong Hae yang memerah.

"Maaf, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Aku kembali bicara tanpa sadar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya."

Dong Hae tercengang mendengar perkataan Hyuk Jae. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Perasaan yang dirasakannya benar-benar membuat Dong Hae merasa ingin berlari, melompat, dan berteriak. Bagaimana ini? Hari ini hari apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Hyuk Jae bisa berubah sedrastis ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ah, Dong Hae tidak mau memikirkannya lebih dalam karena membuatnya semakin pusing. Yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menikmati hari ini. Menikmati sikap Hyuk Jae yang baik padanya. Menikmati kebahagian dimusim gugur hari ini. Menikmati suapan dari Hyuk Jae yang ternyata terus menyuapi Yoo Geun dan dirinya secara bergantian. Siapapun yang tidak mengenal mereka, pasti akan menganggap mereka adalah sebuah keluarga. Dengan Hyuk Jae menjadi istri yang terus menyuapi suami dan anaknya.

"Ibuuuuu!" Nyonya Lee yang tengah berada di dapur terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan lantang Dong Hae dan pelukan erat dari belakang. Membuatnya menjatuhkan sendok yang dia gunakan untuk membuat Hot Chocolate malam itu.

"Dong Hae! Kau membuat ibu kaget!" Dong Hae tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan sang ibu. Pria Korea-Jepang itu masih setia memeluk ibunya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang ibu.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali ibu!" kini giliran Nyonya Lee yang tertawa mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang? Mendapatkan hadiah lotre?"

"Ish! Bukan! Kebahagiaan ini bahkan melebihi hadiah lotre ibu."

"Lalu apa?" Dong Hae melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan badan sang ibu.

"Hari ini aku ketaman Palgongsan, ibu! Kau tahu kan aku sudah sangat ingin pergi kesana?"

"Oh iya, kau kesana dengan siapa?"

"Hari ini MFC School mengadakan kegiatan piknik, ibu. Dan kami pergi kesana!" jawab Dong Hae semangat sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Nyonya Lee dan menarik ibunya keruang tengah. Ibu dan anak itu kini duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Lalu ibu tahu apa yang membuatku semakin senang?"

"Apa?" Nyonya Lee sangat senang saat Dong Hae seperti ini. Menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padanya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang membuat Nyonya Lee bahagia. Bahkan wanita paruh baya itu melupakan coklat panasnya yang tertinggal di dapur.

"Hari ini aku duduk bersama dengan Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ di bus, ibu!"

"Kau kan selalu duduk disampingnya saat berangkat ke MFC School?"

"Ini berbeda ibu! Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ berbicara padaku ibu. Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ mengajakku berbicara. Dia juga mengajakku berkeliling taman Palgongsan, bu. Dan ibu tahu apa lagi yang membuatku senang?"

"Apa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil menggenggam erat tangan Dong Hae. Entah kenapa hati Nyonya Lee sakit setiap kali Dong Hae menceritakan Lee Hyuk Jae dengan raut wajah gembira itu.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ menyuapi ku ibu! Ibu percaya itu?" kini Dong Hae menceritakan panjang lebar kegiatan yang sudah dilakukannya hari itu bersama Hyuk Jae. Berkeliling taman yang disukainya dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Bagaimana mungkin Dong Hae tidak bahagia. Bahkan Dong Hae yakin, malam ini dia akan tidur dengan nyenyak atau bahkan mimpi indah.

"Sudah ceritanya, waktunya kau tidur. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Dong Hae melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam.

"Ah, ibu benar. Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Ibu juga harus tidur."

"Tentu. Ibu bahkan melupakan coklat hangat ibu karena ceritamu, sayang."

"Hehe.. _gomen_.." sebuah kecupan dipipi Nyonya Lee menjadi salam tidur Dong Hae malam itu. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Dong Hae berbalik memanggil Nyonya Lee yang sedang mematikan televisi.

"Ibu?"

"Apa?"

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ mengajakku ke Seoul besok. Tidak apa kan aku pergi?"

Nyonya Lee menatap lekat Dong Hae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Nyonya Lee tersenyum bangga, mekipun sudah dewasa, anaknya itu tidak pernah berubah untuk meminta izin padanya sebelum pergi kemanapun.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Terima kasih, bu." Ujar Dong Hae masih dengan senyum yang kian melebar sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Dong Hae yang menatap sendu pintu kamar anaknya.

"Semoga kau akan tetap bahagia sampai tiba saat itu, sayang." Ucapnya kemudian.


	4. Chapter 4

Love in Autumn

Chapter 4

..

..

..

 **05 Oktober, 2010**

 **Han River, Seoul.**

Dong Hae berdiri dipagar yang menjadi penghalang Sunga Han dengan Hyuk Jae yang berada disamping kirinya. Keduanya menatap sungai yang menjadi salah satu ikon dari negara ini. Suhu sudah semakin menurun pada bulan Oktober ini, meskipun hal tersebut tidak menjadi penghalang bagi para wisatawan untuk menikmati musim gugur di Korea. Udara yang lebih sejuk setelah musim panas ditambah dengan cuaca yang cerah, langit terlihat bersih menampakkan warna biru yang indah, tidak lupa dengan pemandangan indah yang terjadi pada musim gugur. Sebuah kombinasi yang membuat Dong Hae berdecak kagum dengan negara ini. Kombinasi yang indah, yang membuat negara ini semakin cantik.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin kesini." Suara lembut mengalihkan pandangan Dong Hae. Dapat terlihat Hyuk Jae yang masih menatap kedepan dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Terima kasih karena Dong Hae _-sshi_ sudah mau menemaniku ke Seoul." Lanjut Hyuk Jae dan menatap Dong Hae.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih pada Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

"Kepadaku? Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah mau mengajakku kesini. Karena sudah mau menerimaku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi, aku sangat bersyukur Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ tidak lagi bersikap dingin padaku."

Hyuk Jae menatap Dong Hae sendu, ada hal yang ingin Hyuk Jae ungkapkan. Sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang menjadi penyebab kenapa sikapnya begitu dingin pada Dong Hae saat awal mereka bertemu. Sebuah kenyataan yang hanya akan membuat keduanya terluka. Namun dengan cepat Hyuk Jae menampilkan senyum indahnya lagi.

"Maaf karena sikapku itu. Dong Hae _-sshi_ akan tahu kenapa aku seperti itu jika sudah tiba waktunya." Ujar Hyuk Jae tenang, kemudian menatap kembali sungai Han yang begitu tenang. Ya, jika waktunya sudah tiba, semua kenyataan menyakitkan itu akan terungkap.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dong Hae bingung. Maksud Lee Hyuk Jae tadi apa? Jika sudah waktunya tiba? Tiba untuk apa? Kapan?

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ah, ayo kita pergi! Ada lagi tempat lain yang ingin kukunLeei."

Hyuk Jae menarik tangan Dong Hae, menggenggam jemari Dong Hae dengan erat membuat kebingungan kembali melanda pikiran Dong Hae. Meski tidak menutupi kenyataan bahwa ada perasaan senang saat tangan mereka menyatu. Sehingga Dong Hae membalas genggaman itu, membuat keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan tangan yang bertautan. Dong Hae merasakan kehangatan melanda hatinya, jemari Hyuk Jae terasa pas dengan jemarinya.

Hyuk Jae diam-diam tersenyum saat merasakan jemari Dong Hae membalas genggamannya. Semua terasa indah saat ini baginya. Jemari Dong Hae terasa hangat dan nyaman, membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Kembali, debaran yang cukup kencang terasa, debaran yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa, dirinya memang menyukai Dong Hae. Mencintai pria itu. Tapi, Hyuk Jae tidak yakin bahwa mereka bisa bersatu seperti keinginannya.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang."

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae. Rambut yang tergerai indah itu dimainkan oleh angin yang berhembus.

"Karena bisa bersama Dong Hae _-sshi_." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Dong Hae hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tautan mereka. Tak lama, Dong Hae berhenti dengan kerutan didahinya. Membuat Hyuk Jae ikut berhenti dan menatap Dong Hae bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Mm.. aku baru sadar sesuatu." Jawab Dong Hae ambigu.

Hyuk Jae semakin bingun dengan perkataan Dong Hae.

"Apa Dong Hae _-sshi_? Jangan membuatku penasaran." Keluh wanita itu.

"Ck. Bukankah ini mengagumkan? Kita memakai pakaian yang serasi. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Gumam Dong Hae yang masih terdengar oleh Hyuk Jae.

Tentu saja pernyataan Dong Hae membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut. Melihat pakaian Dong Hae dan pakaian miliknya bergantian. Dong Hae memakai jeans hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak putih biru dengan coat berwarna coklat miliknya. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae, memakai jeans hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru muda dan ditutupi oleh coat berwarna sama dengan milik Dong Hae.

"Kau benar, Dong Hae _-sshi_." Ujar Hyuk Jae sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini sedang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Haha.. menarik sekali." Setelah menyerukan kalimat itu, Dong Hae kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Hyuk Jae. Yang mereka tidak sadari adalah, genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas. Bertautan seperti menghubungkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **Myeong-dong, Seoul.**

"Ini tempat yang ingin Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ kunjungi?" tanya Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae dengan raut wajah heran.

"Eum! Kenapa? Aneh ya, Dong Hae _-sshi_?"

"Aniyo.." Dong Hae bergumam. "Hanya saja, ini, diluar perkiraanku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Memangnya Dong Hae _-sshi_ berpikir aku ingin kemana?"

"Yah, eum, ke tempat yang paling disukai wanita mungkin. Seperti,, Namsan Tower?"

"Haha, aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat itu." jelas Hyuk Jae singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah wanita sangat menyukai tempat itu? Memasang gembok disana."

"Aku bukan termasuk wanita seperti itu." gumam Hyuk Jae.

"Baiklah, tidak peduli kemana pun. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita! Let's go Hyuk Jae _-sshi_!"

"Eum! Let's go!"

Setelah menyerukan kalimat itu. Keduanya menyusuri jalan Myeong-dong. Myeong-dong sendiri merupakan salah satu distrik belanja terbesar di Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi dikunLeei wisatawan. Baik untuk berbelanja atau hanya sekedar membeli jajan makanan yang dijual pedagang kaki lima. Disini juga terdapat toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang dengan harga sedang sampai mahal, dari produksi dalam negeri maupun internasional. Myeongdong juga adalah pusat fashion dan kehidupan malam dari anak-anak muda Seoul.

Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae membaur dengan kerumunan wisatawan asing maupun lokal. Melihat berbagai barang yang dijual dipinggir jalan Myeong-dong. Tak jarang Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae berhenti di sebuah toko atau pedagang kaki lima untuk membeli sebuah barang. Seperti saat ini, mereka kini berhenti disebuah toko aksesoris yang menyediakan berbagai kalung, syal, gantungan HP dan lainnya. Dong Hae hanya mengikuti langkah Hyuk Jae, dia bertekad untuk mengikuti kemana pun Hyuk Jae mau.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , lihat ini! Bagus tidak?" tanya Hyuk Jae sambil memegang sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita putih berukuran kecil.

"Bagus! Tapi aku suka yang ini. Ini bunga lily kan?" Dong Hae menunjuk sebuah jepit rambut didepannya. Jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lily putih yang terlihat berkilau. Hyuk Jae mengambil jepit rambut itu, kemudian mencocokannya dirambutnya didepan kaca yang disediakan toko itu, bergantian dengan jepit rambut berbentuk pita.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , mana yang lebih cocok?" tanya Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae langsung menunjuk jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lily.

"Yang itu. Tapi kalau Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ , memakai jepit yang mana saja akan terlihat bagus."

"Kalau Dong Hae _-sshi_ suka yang mana? Lily?"

Dong Hae mengangguk. " _Ne_ , aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini." Dong Hae berkedip kemudian senyuman terkembang diwajah tampannya saat Hyuk Jae lebih memilih jepit rambut pilihannya.

Dong Hae mengikuti langkah Hyuk Jae. Kini ke tempat berbagai gantungan handphone terpajang disana. Hyuk Jae terlihat memilih yang mana yang paling bagus. Sedangkan Dong Hae, pria itu hanya menatap Lee Hyuk Jae. Menikmati waktu yang dimilikinya untuk menatap wajah cantik Hyuk Jae sepuasnya.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , bagaimana dengan yang ini?" pertanyaan Hyuk Jae membuatnya tersadar, kemudian terlihat Hyuk Jae yang sedang memegang dua gantungan handphone berbentuk burung merpati yang sedang mengepakkan sayap.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ menyukainya?"

" _Ne_. Aku menyukai merpati." Terlihat senyum hangat terpatri diwajah Hyuk Jae saat mengatakan hal tersebut, membuat Dong Hae ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja."

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ juga, ya?"

"Aku juga? Kenapa?"

"Eum, sebagai kenang-kenangan kita hari ini. Mau ya, Dong Hae _-sshi_?"

"O-oh, baiklah."

Hyuk Jae tidak menyadari wajah memerah Dong Hae saat menerima gantungan handphone itu. Bukankah ini sebuah benda couple? Kenapa Hyuk Jae memintanya untuk memilikinya juga? Apakah Hyuk Jae ingin memiliki benda couple dengannya? Apa benar? Atau memang ini hanya sebuah kenang-kenangan hari ini saja?

.

.

.

Langit biru mulai memudar, berganti dengan warna jingga yang terpantul dari cahaya sang surya. Menandakan bahwa siang sudah berganti sore. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk tetap menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia di Myeong-dong ini. Termasuk dengan Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae. Keduanya telah berkeliling Myeong-dong, keluar masuk toko yang menjual aksesoris baik itu untuk membeli atau hanya melihat-lihat saja yang menyebabkan omelan keluar dari sang pemilik toko. Tapi keduanya tidak merasa lelah, bahkan merasa sangat senang. Saat ini Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae sudah memakai beberapa benda couple yang mereka beli. Topi beani berwarna putih susu terpakai, mereka juga memakai gelang dengan motif yang sama. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati kencan mereka.

Mereka juga menikmati jajanan es krim yang menurut Dong Hae merupakan es krim terpanjang yang pernah dia lihat. Es krim dengan tinggi 32 centi meter membuat Dong Hae sempat khawatir bagaimana jika es krim itu patah atau jatuh. Dan membuat Hyuk Jae tidak berhenti tertawa melihat reaksi Dong Hae sampai membuat Dong Hae menyadari tingkahnya dan kembali membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu. Mereka hanya membeli satu saja dengan rasa vanilla. Berbagi es krim dengan Lee Hyuk Jae membuat Dong Hae kembali berdebar ria, membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk penjual es krim itu.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , kesini."

Dong Hae cepat-cepat menghampiri Hyuk Jae yang sudah berdiri di sebuah stan penjual beberapa jajanan. Dong Hae tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat beberapa makanan tersaji didepannya. Ada Tteokbokki, Odeng, dan Twigim. Membuat perut Dong Hae semakin terasa lapar.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ ayo dicoba. Kali ini aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Apa? Tidak, jangan! Aku saja."

"Tidak mau. Tadi, semua barang yang kita pakai Dong Hae _-sshi_ yang membelinya. Kali ini giliran aku yang mentraktir Dong Hae _-sshi_."

Dong Hae ingin membantah. Dia tidak pernah mau jika wanita melakukan hal ini. Menurutnya, pria lah yang harus membayar. Tapi, saat melihat mata Hyuk Jae yang menyiratkan tidak ingin dibantah. Membuat Dong Hae menghela napas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ yang membayarnya."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lebar, senang karena permintaannya dituruti. Keduanya memulai acara menyantap sajian didepan mereka. Dimulai dengan satu porsi Tteokbokki ekstra. Karena _ahjumma_ penjual makanan itu menyukai Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae, sehingga memberi tambahan untuk mereka. Membuat Hyuk Jae memekik senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali. Dong Hae sendiri langsung memeluk _ahjumma_ itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih, membuat tawa keluar dari _ahjumma_ itu.

"Tteokbokki memang paling enak." Ungkap Dong Hae setelah memakan satu potong Tteokbokki.

Habis dengan satu porsi Tteokbokki, Dong Hae langsung mengambil odeng atau eomuk atau juga disebut dengan fish cake. Odeng ini terbuat dari ikan yang dihaluskan dan dicampur dengan tepung terigu bersama bumbu-bumbu. Adonan tersebut kemudian dibentuk, ditusuk, kemudian di rebus dalam air kaldu sayuran baik dari lobak atau rumput laut yang sudah dibumbui agar rasanya lebih nikmat. Terkadang, ada juga penjual yang memasukkan kepiting atau seafood di dalam kuahnya. Seperti yang terjadi di penjual ini. Penjual melakukan hal tersebut agar rasa kaldunya semakin enak. Beralih pada Hyuk Jae yang sedang menikmati twigim yang dicelupkan pada saus tteokbokki. Twigim merupakan aneka makanan kecil yang dibalut dengan tepung dan digoreng. Ada banyak variasi dari makanan ini. Tapi yang paling sering dijumpai adalah udang, cumi, ubi manis, dan mandu atau sejenis pangsit.

Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae begitu menikmati acara kuliner mereka. Bagi Dong Hae yang sudah lama tidak menikmati jajanan Korea, benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Tidak henti pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih karena tempat yang ingin dikunLeei Hyuk Jae adalah pasar Myeong-dong, sehingga Dong Hae bisa kembali menikmati jajanan yang benar-benar membuat mulutnya terasa tidak ingin berhenti makan.

.

.

.

 **Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Seoul**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lama di pasar Myeong-dong. Kini Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae baru sampai disebuah tempat yang sangat terkenal bagi warga Korea. Dongdaemun Design Plazza (DDP). Sebuah bangunan yang memiliki bentuk unik. Dong Hae menjuluki bangunan ini sebagai pesawat ruang angkasa karena bentuk dari gedung ini memang terlihat seperti pesawat ruang angkasa. Meskipun begitu, desain bangunan ini cukup artistik dan modern sehingga membuat banyak orang yang merasa tertarik untuk datang kesini. Bukan hanya desain bangunan dari gedung ini saja. Tapi ada hal lain yang sukses menjadi daya tarik bagi banyak orang untuk mengunLeei tempat ini. Yaitu taman bunga mawar putih yang berada diatas gedung ini.

Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae bersandar pada pagar pelindung yang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Ditangan mereka masing-masing terdapat satu gelas coklat panas, untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh di cuaca malam yang terasa dingin. Bahkan sangat dingin bagi Dong Hae, hidung pria itu terlihat memerah dan berair. Sempat membuat Hyuk Jae khawatir dan memilih untuk pulang. Tapi Dong Hae meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sehingga kini keduanya bisa menikmati suguhan yang sangat indah didepan mata mereka.

"Benar-benar indah. Akan sangat menyesal jika tadi kita pulang, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Ungkap Dong Hae setelah meminum setegeuk coklat panasnya.

"Tapi Dong Hae _-sshi_ terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku memang tidak kuat dingin, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae yang masih terlihat tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. "Sungguh!" ucapnya lagi.

Hyuk Jae hanya bisa menghela napas. Satu hal yang baru saja dia ketahui mengenai Dong Hae adalah, pria itu sedikit keras kepala.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam menikmati taman yang benar-benar indah tersebut. Sebuah taman bunga-bunga mawar putih yang berada diatap gedung ini. Bunga-bunga yang akan menyala pada malam hari, terlihat seperti taman bintang tersaji didepan mata. Sebanyak 25.550 bunga mawar putih buatan ditancapkan diatas gedung ini dengan lampu LED yang dipasang dimasing-masing bunga tersebut. Saat siang hari, taman ini terlihat seperti taman bunga mawar sungguhan. Namun, sang pembuat taman ini memberi kejutan untuk semua warga Korea Selatan dan warga asing. Taman yang terlihat seperti taman bunga mawar biasa pada siang hari, disulap menjadi taman bunga mawar yang bercahaya. Membuat taman ini memiliki kesan romantis untuk setiap pengunLee yang datang kesini. Ditambah dengan hiasan kupu-kupu disekeliling bunga-bunga mawar itu, menambah keindahan dari taman ini.

"Katanya tempat ini dibangun untuk acara perilisan jam tangan dari OMEGA kan?" tanya Dong Hae memulai percakapan.

"Eum, kau benar. Tapi sekarang, taman ini menjadi salah satu tempat untuk wisata. Tempat yang ingin kukunLeei sejak lama." Jawab Hyuk Jae dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari taman bunga dihadapannya.

"Kira-kira, ada berapa bunga yang ada disini ya?" gumam Dong Hae.

"25.550"

"Sebanyak itu? Darimana Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan kau tahu, Dong Hae _-sshi_?"

"Apa?"

"Jumlah itu adalah hasil dari 70 dikali 365."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ bisa tahu?"

"Hehe. Karena aku ingin sekali datang kesini, jadi aku sudah melakukan banyak pencarian informasi tentang tempat ini. Angka 70 melambangkan peringatan kemerdekaan Korea Selatan yang ke 70, sedangkan angka 365 sebagai harapan agar masyarakat bisa menikmati keindahan taman tersebut setiap harinya."

"Woah~ Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ sudah cocok seperti tour guide." Hyuk Jae tertawa pelan menanggapi komentar Dong Hae. "Tapi, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ yakin dengan jumlah bunga itu?"

"Kalau tidak percaya, Dong Hae _-sshi_ bisa menghitungnya sendiri untuk membuktikan."

"Eumm.. lebih baik aku percaya dengan ucapan Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Jelas Dong Hae. Pria itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus menghitung satu persatu bunga yang ada disini hanya untuk membuktikan ucapan Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi pria itu benar-benar semakin kagum dengan Korea Selatan. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini bisa disulap menjadi tempat wisata yang menarik banyak pengunLee. Sungguh luar biasa!

"Ah, lain kali giliran aku yang akan mengajak Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ berlibur ke Jepang." Cetus Dong Hae tiba-tiba.

"Ke Jepang?"

Dong Hae mengangguk "Iya, Jepang. Disana juga ada taman sakura. Dijamin Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ akan sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana?"

Dong Hae tertegun melihat ekspresi Hyuk Jae yang terlihat berubah drastis. Kepala wanita itu menunduk dengan mata yang terlihat sendu. Gumaman "Lain kali?" terdengar oleh Dong Hae. Meski pelan, tapi dapat terdengar oleh Dong Hae. Mungkin karena tempat yang mulai sepi jadi suara pelan pun bisa terdengar.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_?"

Lee Hyuk Jae tersentak mendengar panggilan yang lebih pada teguran dari Dong Hae. Hyuk Jae dapat melihat raut bingung bercampur dengan khawatir diwajah Dong Hae.

"Ada apa? Apa ada kata yang membuatmu terganggu? Aku minta maaf. Ak-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. _Ne_ , jika memang bisa. Lain kali aku akan ke Jepang bersama Dong Hae _-sshi_. Melihat taman sakura."

Dong Hae sedikit lega melihat Hyuk Jae yang sudah kembali seperti biasa, meski tidak dipungkiri rasa ingin tahu menyelimuti Dong Hae.

Hyuk Jae melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedikit memekik kaget karena melihat jam yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh.

"Kita pulang, Dong Hae _-sshi_. Kita akan sampai ke rumah larut sekali." Dong Hae tersadar, pantas tempat ini mulai sepi.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, dan tanpa sadar Dong Hae menggapai jemari Hyuk Jae kemudian menggenggamnya. Mencoba untuk memberi kehangatan pada wanita yang dicintainya. Dong Hae sempat terkejut karena tidak ada penolakan dari Hyuk Jae. Malah wanita itu membalas genggaman tangan Dong Hae dengan erat. Dong Hae tersenyum, merasa senang dengan hari ini. Dan berharap kedepannya hubungannya dengan Hyuk Jae semakin baik.

..

..

..

 **06 Oktober, 2010.**

 **Golden Apartment, No 216, Dae-gu.**

Dong Hae tersenyum lemah penuh penyesalan pada wanita yang sedang duduk dikursi samping kiri kasurnya. Seorang wanita yang menatapnya tajam dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit menakutkan dan lucu sekaligus.

" _Mian_." Ujar Dong Hae pelan.

"Apa kubilangkan? Kemarin sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Dong Hae _-sshi_ tidak harus memaksakan diri. Kita bisa pergi kesana lain kali. Sekarang lihat? Dong Hae _-sshi_ sakit dan ini semua karena aku yang mengajakmu kesana. Seharusnya aku memaksa Dong Hae _-sshi_ untuk pulang, tidak perlu menuruti keinginan Dong Hae _-sshi_."

Dong Hae mentap takjub Hyuk Jae, ini adalah kali pertama Dong Hae mendengar Hyuk Jae berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya. Dan itu semua karena Hyuk Jae merasa khawatir padanya. Haruskah Dong Hae melompat sekarang? Rasanya bahagia sekali wanita yang dicintai olehmu mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Kenapa Dong Hae _-sshi_ tertawa?"

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Dong Hae- _sshi_ demam tinggi. Membuat Lee _ahjumma_ cemas. Membuatku merasa bersalah." Hyuk Jae memelankan suaranya pada saat kalimat terakhir. Pipinya sedikit merona saat sadar dirinya telah memberitahu Dong Hae secara gamblang bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan pria Jepang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Ucap Dong Hae pelan.

Hyuk Jae hanya menghela napas, kemudia membenarkan letak selimut yang dipakai Dong Hae untuk menghalau rasa dingin dari tubuhnya. Tadi pagi, Hyuk Jae diberitahu oleh ibunya bahwa Dong Hae demam tinggi jadi tidak bisa menemaninya ke MFC School. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut. Kekhawatiran Hyuk Jae menjadi kenyataan. Wanita itu tidak bisa menjenguk Dong Hae saat pagi karena harus pergi mengajar. Dia baru bisa kesini setelah jam 12, meninggalkan acara makan siang murid-muridnya. Saat kesini, Dong Hae sedang tidur dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Wajah pucat, tubuhnya terlihat mengigil tapi suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti cepat sembuh."

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Tapi aku lapar, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

"Eh? Lapar? Baiklah, akan aku beritahu Lee _ahjumma_."

Hyuk Jae sudah akan berdiri, namun tangannya digenggam oleh Dong Hae membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin makan buatan Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ , seperti yang dulu."

Hyuk Jae mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat makanan mana yang dimaksud Dong Hae.

"Dakjuk.." ujar Dong Hae pelan.

"Ah, Dakjuk? Baiklah, Dong Hae _-sshi_ istirahat saja dulu, _ne_? Aku akan membuat Dakjuk nya." Setelah melihat Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya, Hyuk Jae berjalan keluar kamar Dong Hae.

Sedangkan Dong Hae hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit merutuk saat tadi pagi merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mendadak tinggi tapi dia merasa kedinginan. Sangat kedinginan sampai harus menggunakan dua selimut untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi, dia harus menarik semua rutukannya jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dijenguk oleh Hyuk Jae, dibuatkan Dakjuk lagi oleh Hyuk Jae. Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini dia bersyukur diberikan sakit seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae membuka perlahan pintu kamar Dong Hae saat diberitahu oleh Nyonya Lee bahwa Dong Hae kembali tidur. Tangannya membawa semangkuk Dakjuk yang masih hangat. Hyuk Jae duduk dan meletakkan mangkuk dakjuk di meja samping kiri kasur Dong Hae dengan hati-hati. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Dong Hae terbangun. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia. Karena beberapa detik setelah Hyuk Jae meletakkan mangkuk itu, mata Dong Hae perlahan terbuka. Dua kali berkedip dengan perlahan, baru bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hyuk Jae.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Suara yang serak terdengar oleh Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Dong Hae, sedikit bersyukur panas nya sudah menurun.

"Mau minum dulu?" Dong Hae menangguk saja mendengar tawaran itu. Hyuk Jae membantu Dong Hae untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, bantal sengaja ditaruh dibelakang punggung Dong Hae oleh Hyuk Jae agar bisa membuat pria itu menjadi lebih nyaman. Tidak banyak bicara lagi, Hyuk Jae mengambil gelas dan memberikannya pada Dong Hae. Dong Hae hanya minum beberapa teguk, hanya untuk membuat tenggorokannya tidak terasa kering lagi.

"Sekarang, ayo makan buburnya." Ujar Hyuk Jae sambil menyuapkan satu sendok bubur pada Dong Hae. Dalam hati Dong Hae kembali bersyukur dengan sakit yang dialaminya hari ini, karena dia bisa menerima semua perhatian dari Lee Hyuk Jae.

Dakjuk telah sukses membuatnya merasa hangat, dan sedikit bertenaga. Dong Hae terkejut karena ada acar lobak yang dicampurkan dalam dakjuk itu. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja saat Hyuk Jae menerangkan bahwa dia sengaja mencampur acar lobak itu, hanya untuk membuat bubur ini terasa enak dimulut Dong Hae. Tidak membuat makanan ini menjadi pahit.

Selanjutnya menjadi waktu yang menjengkelkan bagi Dong Hae sekaligus bagi Lee Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae menyebut waktu itu sebagai penyiksaan bagi orang sakit karena dia dipaksa untuk meminum obat yang membuatnya hampir muntah itu. Sedangkan bagi Lee Hyuk Jae, wanita itu tidak menyangka jika Dong Hae akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu. Hyuk Jae telah mengeluarkan segala bujuk rayu agar Dong Hae mau meminum obatnya, tapi Dong Hae tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Bahkan Hyuk Jae dengan gamblangnya menyatakan bahwa Dong Hae lebih menyebalkan daripada Yoo Geun pada saat sakit. Jika Yoo Geun hanya akan sedikit merajuk pada saat akan meminum obatnya. Tapi Dong Hae? Akhirnya, Lee Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meminta bantuan Nyonya Lee.

"Dia tidak mau meminum obatnya, _ahjumma_." Keluh Hyuk Jae dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi itu. Nyonya Lee menghela napas kemudian melayangkan tatapan menegur pada Dong Hae. Pria itu hanya mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan ibu nya ataupun dengan Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Dong Hae-"

"Tidak ibu, aku tidak mau"

"Berarti Dong Hae sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan ibu, _ne_? Hmm, jika ayahmu masih ada. Mungkin-"

"Ibu! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan minum obatnya!"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat anaknya kembali mengalah. Sedangkan Dong Hae menatap sengit ibu nya. Dia akan selalu kalah jika ibu nya terus-menerus bersikap seperti tadi. Jadi waktu selanjutnya adalah meminum obat yang membuat Dong Hae benar-benar harus menahan mual agar tidak kembali memuntahkan apa yang baru saja dia makan.

"Benar-benar penyiksaan untuk orang sakit."

Nyonya Lee dan Lee Hyuk Jae hanya tertawa pelan mendengar suara ketus Dong Hae.

"Jangan tertawa! Kalian menyebalkan!" seru Dong Hae kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan membelakangi ibunya dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Lebih baik tidur, pikirnya.

"Dia sudah tidur, _ahjumma_?" tanya Hyuk Jae heran dengan Dong Hae yang cepat tertidur.

"Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena demam, jadi wajar kalau sekarang dia cepat tidur." Terang Nyonya Lee.

"Ini salahku." Gumam Hyuk Jae.

" _Aniya_ , ini semua bukan salahmu. Dong Hae memang seperti itu. Tenang saja, kau lihat besok. Dong Hae akan kembali menjadi ekormu."

"Ekor?"

"Eum! Ekor yang akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi."

Hyuk Jae hanya bisa tertawa mendengar julukan Nyonya Lee pada anaknya sendiri. Ekor? Ekor yang mengikutinya kemana pun. Meski sedikit aneh, tapi Hyuk Jae menyukainya.

..

..

..

 **10 Oktober, 2010**

 **Golden Apartement, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Dong Hae tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper Lee Hyuk Jae. Dalam foto itu ada Lee Hyuk Jae yang sedang mengenakan apron berwarna biru muda. Dengan sedikit tepung yang ada di pipi Hyuk Jae. Rambutnya terikat kebelakang dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai didahinya. Dong Hae mengambil foto itu pada saat ia sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Hyuk Jae kemarin lusa. Wanita itu sedang membuat kue sebagai permintaan maaf karena merasa telah membuat Dong Hae sakit. Meski Dong Hae menegaskan bahwa itu bukan salah Lee Hyuk Jae, wanita itu tetap merasa tidak enak. Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia membuatkan Dong Hae sebuah kue.

Kemudian, Dong Hae mengetikan sesuatu pada aplikasi pesan di ponselnya.

 _[To : Lee Hyuk Jae_ -sshi

 _Hyuk Jae_ -sshi _, bisakah hari ini kita bertemu?]_

Sebenarnya, Dong Hae sudah menahan rindu pada Lee Hyuk Jae. Karena setelah membuatkan kue. Hyuk Jae dan orang tuanya langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Seoul, mengunjungi sanak saudaranya. Begitu kata Lee Hyuk Jae. Dan kemarin malam, Hyuk Jae sudah kembali pulang. Untuk itu dia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Tapi, Dong Hae merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Nyonya Lee. Saat Nyonya Lee mengunjungi apartemennya untuk bertemu ibunya pagi-pagi sekali. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat lelah, pucat, dan matanya terlihat sangat sendu. Dong Hae tidak tahu ada apa. Dan semakin bingung lagi ketika terdengar tangisan dari dalam kamar ibunya. Dong Hae tahu itu bukan tangisan sang ibu, tapi tangisan Nyonya Lee. Hal itu membuat Dong Hae merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa keluarga Hyuk Jae. Setelah Nyonya Lee pulang, Dong Hae langsung mencecar ibunya. Menanyakan ada apa dengan Nyonya Lee.

"Eum? Ada salah satu keluarga nya yang mengalami sakit parah." Itulah yang diucapkan sang ibu. Membuat Dong Hae tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Sedikitnya Dong Hae tahu alasan kenapa Nyonya Lee terlihat sedih. Itu wajar, pikirnya. Dia juga pasti akan seperti itu jika salah satu keluarganya menderita penyakit yang parah. Dong Hae hanya berharap itu tidak terjadi. Getaran diponselnya membuatnya terkejut. Segera dibuka pesan tersebut.

 _[From : Lee Hyuk Jae_ -sshi

 _Bertemu? Ada apa?]_

Kali ini Dong Hae tidak lagi mengetik pesan balasan. Tapi langsung mencari nama Lee Hyuk Jae di kontak ponselnya. Setelah itu, Dong Hae langsung menghubungi Hyuk Jae. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu karena Hyuk Jae langsung mengangkat telponnya begitu tersambung.

" _Ne, Dong Hae_ -sshi _?_ "

"Bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

" _Bertemu? Aku ada diapartemen, Dong Hae_ -sshi _bisa kesini langsung_."

"Tapi ini sesuatu yang penting, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Bisakah kita pergi ke taman Palgongsan?"

" _Haruskah?_ " Dong Hae menangguk tanpa sadar mendengar pertanyaan Hyuk Jae. Sesaat kemudian dia sadar bahwa anggukannya tidak akan terlihat oleh Hyuk Jae.

"Eum! Ini penting sekali, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Bisakah?"

" _Hmm.. baiklah. Aku juga ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada Dong Hae_ -sshi."

"Oke! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Setelah menerima balasan mengiyakan dari Hyuk Jae, Dong Hae langsung menutup telponnya. Dengan semangat, Dong Hae berjalan menuju kamarnya. Memilih pakaian terbaiknya. Sebenarnya, Dong Hae akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyuk Jae hari ini. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini. Dan ada perasaan yakin bahwa Lee Hyuk Jae akan menerimanya.

"Ah, kau memang tampan, Dong Hae." Dong Hae menatap puas penampilannya. Setelan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan jas putih dengan kancing yang sengaja tidak dipasangkan.

" _Yosh_! _Ganbatte_!" setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Dong Hae bergegas pamit pada sang ibu. Dan langsung menuju apartemen Hyuk Jae.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama Dong Hae menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Hyuk Jae. Meski pada awal, dia terpesona dengan penampilan Hyuk Jae. Gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan hiasan emas disekeliling pinggang, high heel berwarna putih berkilau terlihat seperti sepatu kaca Cinderella. Rambut lurusnya dibuat bergelombang dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lily yang terpasang indah disisi kanan rambutnya. Setelah tersadar dari masa terpesonanya, Dong Hae langsung meminta izin pada orang tua Hyuk Jae untuk membawa Hyuk Jae ke taman Palgongsan.

..

..

..

 **Palgongsan Natural Park, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Dong Hae duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada dipinggir jalan taman Palgongsan. Keduanya telah memakai coat masing-masing karena suhu yang dingin membuat Hyuk Jae kembali cemas dengan Dong Hae. Tapi Dong Hae menegaskan bahwa dia tidak akan sakit. Meskipun suhu terasa dingin tapi sinar matahari membuat tubuh Dong Hae hangat. Dong Hae malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Hyuk Jae yang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Benar, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar Dong Hae _-sshi_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah saja." Ungkap Hyuk Jae jujur.

"Ah, aku mendengar dari ibu kalau ada salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ yang sedang sakit ya?" Hyuk Jae sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Dong Hae, tapi sedetik kemudian wanita itu mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , itulah kenapa aku sedikit lelah."

"Aku turut sedih. Semoga keluarga Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ bisa kembali sehat." Harap Dong Hae tulus.

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menatap daun-daun yang terlihat melayang turun. Terlepas dari rantingnya, meninggalkan tempatnya menuju tempat baru ditanah. Dong Hae sangat menyukai proses itu. Proses saat daun terpisah dengan rantingnya. Memang terlihat sedih, jika itu terjadi pada manusia. Meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan semua orang. Tapi, meski terlihat menyedihkan, daun yang berguguran itu akan terlihat sangat indah saat berkumpul dengan daun-daun yang lain. Membuatnya terlihat seperti selimut berwarna coklat ataupun merah yang menutupi tanah.

Tidak lama setelah itu, datang seorang anak laki-laki yang kemudian berdiri dihadapan Lee Hyuk Jae dengan cengiran lebar yang menggemaskan. Anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu tidak bicara apapun, hanya menatap Hyuk Jae dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Adik kecil, ada apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatap Lee Hyuk Jae dengan cengirannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hyuk Jae lagi, anak laki-laki itu meresponnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan beberapa karton berukuran sedang yang disusun berurutan. Anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan karton tersebut didepan Lee Hyuk Jae. Wanita itu semakin bingung dengan apa yang diperbuat anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah itu, anak laki-laki itu mengambil satu karton paling luar dan menempatkannya diurutan paling belakang. Karton tersebut menampilkan sebuah tulisan yang membuat Hyuk Jae mengangkat alis, heran.

[ **Lee Hyuk Jae** ** _-sshi_** **.**

 **Perhatikan baik-baik.** ]

Kalimat itu membuat Hyuk Jae memusatkan perhatiannya pada apa yang akan tertera di karton berikutnya. Dengan rentang waktu kira-kira 10 detik, anak laki-laki itu terus melakukan hal yang sama. Menempatkan karton paling depan ke paling belakang. Karton dengan tulisan yang berbeda, tulisan yang membuat Hyuk Jae sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih.

[ **Ada seorang pria yang menyukaimu**.]

Hyuk Jae mengerutkan kening, terlihat seperti berpikir meskipun dia sudah yakin siapa orang itu.

[ **Pria yang mendapat julukan ekor dari ibunya.** ]

Hyuk Jae tertawa pelan mendapati kalimat tersebut.

[ **Pria yang Hyuk Jae** ** _-sshi_** **acuhkan. Pria yang terus berbicara sendiri di bus.** ]

[ **Pria yang mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae** ** _-sshi_** **.** ]

[ **Pria yang bertekad membuat Hyuk Jae** ** _-sshi_** **mencintainya juga. Pria yang bersumpah untuk membuat Hyuk Jae** ** _-sshi_** **selalu tertawa** ]

[ **Pria yang kini duduk disebelah Hyuk Jae** ** _-sshi_** ]

Setelah karton terakhir, anak laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkan Hyuk Jae dan Dong Hae. Meninggalkan dua insan yang terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae yang terdiam dengan pandangan mengarah pada jalan didepannya. Jantung Dong Hae berdegup sangat kencang, bahkan tanpa sadar dia memegang dada kirinya sendiri. Kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup yang melanda dirinya.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ , kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kan?" ujar Dong Hae, Hyuk Jae masih terdiam tapi dengan perlahan wanita itu menatap Dong Hae. Menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"M-mungkin memang terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukai Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Sejak pertama kita bertemu, di apartemen mu. Sejak itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

Hyuk Jae masih terdiam dengan menatap lurus Dong Hae.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ pasti terkejutkan? Maaf membuatmu kaget. Tapi, ini adalah perasaanku pada Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Dong Hae mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian menggenggam kedua jemari Hyuk Jae. Menatap dalam Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Lee Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ , _saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_." Ucapnya lugas, penuh keyakinan seorang pria yang mencintai wanita didepannya.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , aku tid-"

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan memberi wak-"

"Tidak! Jangan memberi waktu padaku! Aku tidak bisa!"

Dong Hae terkejut dengan sentakan Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae bertambah kaget melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh wajah cantik Hyuk Jae. Ekspresi sedih, bimbang, dan penuh penyesalan terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Ada riak air di mata indahnya.

"Kenapa?" suara Dong Hae mendadak serak, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mencintai Dong Hae _-sshi_!" meski dengan air mata yang menggenangi mata indahnya, Lee Hyuk Jae berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat Dong Hae merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam dihatinya.

"Selama ini, aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku kasihan. Kasihan melihatmu terus berusaha untuk mendekatiku." Lanjut Hyuk Jae.

"A-pa? Jangan berbohong Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Dong Hae menggeleng tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Lee Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, sinis. "Berbohong? Kapan aku berbohong padamu, Dong Hae _-sshi_? Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

Dong Hae semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah yang diucapkan Hyuk Jae benar atau bohong. Wanita didepannya benar-benar pintar menutupi semuanya.

"Tapi, semua yang telah kita lakukan. Kebersamaan yang telah kita jalani. Dan.. dan.. kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau.. menyukaiku.." semakin pelan, Dong Hae berbicara semakin pelan karena rasa ragu yang semakin besar. Keraguan atas apa yang sudah diyakini olehnya tentang perasaan Hyuk Jae padanya.

"Kau salah mengartikan semuanya, Dong Hae _-sshi_. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu karena, kau dengan gampang percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau orang yang sangat naïf, Dong Hae _-sshi_."

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_.."

"Kau adalah pria terpolos yang pernah ku kenal. Tidak kah kau merasa aneh, Dong Hae _-sshi_? Berubahnya sikapku padamu? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang selalu mendiamkanmu, tiba-tiba bersikap hangat padamu. Tiba-tiba selalu berada didekatmu."

"A-aku pikir, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ memang ingin berubah dan mencoba untuk menerimaku."

Dong Hae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar tawa Hyuk Jae. Menertawakannya.

"Lihat? Kau memang terlalu polos, Dong Hae _-sshi_. Aku ingin berubah? Mencoba menerimamu?" Hyuk Jae menghela napas untuk mencegah keluarnya sebuah tawa. Kemudian matanya menatap tajam Dong Hae.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria sepertimu. Aku malah membencimu. Karena itu aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu, apalagi untuk melihatmu. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan perubahan ini? Karena ibuku yang memaksa. Dia memaksaku untuk lebih bersikap baik padamu. Padahal aku? Aku benar-benar terganggu dengan semua sikapmu. Kau, begitu cerewet, mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Tidak kah menurutmu hal itu sangat mengganggu?"

Dong Hae hanya terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan menyakitkan dari Hyuk Jae. Ya, Dong Hae benar-benar merasakan sakit yang tidak berujung dihatinya. Sakitnya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Bahkan melebihi itu, sampai Dong Hae tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan seberapa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Hyuk Jae _-ah_?"

Dong Hae mendongak mendengar suara itu. Dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap seusia dengannya berdiri disamping Lee Hyuk Jae. Entah kapan pria itu datang, Dong Hae tidak menyadarinya. Pria dengan mata bulat yang memakai jaket biru menutupi sweater coklat, celana jeans menutupi kakinya dengan sepatu sneakers yang dipakainya. Lee Hyuk Jae tersenyum senang melihat pria itu. Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan menggandeng lengan kiri pria itu. Dong Hae ikut berdiri dengan perasaan yang semakin kacau. Ada perasaan tidak enak melingkupi hatinya tentang keberadaan pria ini.

"Jung Woo _oppa_ , akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu.." ujar Hyuk Jae senang.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin memberi kalian waktu. Sekarang sudah selesai kan?" Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jung Woo. Keduanya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Dong Hae, tapi Hyuk Jae berhenti.

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan _oppa_ pada tetangga apartemenku." Ujarnya pelan.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , perkenalkan ini Jung Woo _oppa_ , kekasihku."

Dong Hae menatap kosong Hyuk Jae. Dia tidak mempedulikan pria bernama Jung Woo yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan Hyuk Jae yang pamit padanya dan melenggang pergi dengan pria bernama Lee Woo itu. Hati dan pikirannya terasa kebas. Dia seakan kehilangan kontrol akan kesadarannya. Dia tidak lagi mampu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dong Hae jatuh terduduk begitu saja, kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kenapa Hyuk Jae bisa seperti itu? Pria itu seolah sedang menampik kenyataan yang baru saja dia terima. Hyuk Jae berbohong padanya. Hyuk Jae mempermainkannya. Tidak, Dong Hae yang terlalu mudah untuk dipermainkan oleh Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, air matanya telah sukses membasahi kedua pipinya. Air mata yang menjadi tanda bahwa dia benar-benar terluka oleh sikap Hyuk Jae. Bagaimana mungkin Hyuk Jae begitu tega melakukan ini padanya? Setelah semua kenangan yang terasa membahagiakan dilalui oleh mereka, kenapa Hyuk Jae melakukan ini padanya? Apa salahnya?

" _Hyung_?"

Dong Hae membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk merespon panggilan itu. Tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya menatap anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya. Anak laki-laki yang telah membantunya tadi.

" _Hyung_ _wae_? _Gwenchana_? Kenapa menangis?"

Dong Hae hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu. Dong Hae mengusap kasar air matanya, kemudian mencoba tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

" _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membantu _hyung_." Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk saja. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Dong Hae mengatakan tidak apa-apa tapi dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Ah, ini. Sesuai janji _hyung_ tadi. Belilah makanan kesukaanmu dengan ini." Lanjut Dong Hae sambil memberikan sejumlah uang sesuai dengan perjanjian tadi. Memberikan hadiah pada anak laki-laki itu karena sudah mau membantunya.

" _Gomawo_ _hyung_.." ungkap anak laki-laki itu setelah menerima uang dari Dong Hae. Tidak langsung pergi, anak laki-laki itu memberikan pelukan pada Dong Hae.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi _hyung_ terlihat sangat sedih. Apa _noona_ tadi yang membuat _hyung_ menangis?" Dong Hae hanya mengangguk saja.

" _Noona_ tadi jahat pada _hyung_ ya? Tapi, jika _hyung_ sedih jangan berbohong dan mengatakan _hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Jika _hyung_ ingin menangis, menangis saja. _Appa_ juga sering menangis jika sedang ingat ibu yang ada di surga." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, anak laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Dong Hae sambil pamit pergi karena sudah ditunggu oleh ayahnya.

Dong Hae menatap kepergian anak itu. Melihat kepergian anak itu dalam gendongan sang ayah, membuat air mata Dong Hae kembali mengalir. Dia juga merindukan ayahnya, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dulu, saat sang ayah masih ada. Jika Dong Hae merasa sedang kesulitan atau ada yang mengganggunya, Dong Hae pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada ayahnya, mencari perlindungan dari ayahnya.

Dong Hae menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan.

 _Ayah, apa kau melihatnya? Ada yang menyakiti anakmu. Aku harus bagaimana, ayah?_

.

.

.

Nyonya Lee menatap pintu apartemen yang terbuka perlahan sore itu. Kemudian matanya menyipit saat melihat siapa yang datang. Anaknya, Dong Hae sudah pulang. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan anaknya itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tapi bukan sakit. Matanya terlihat sendu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang terluka. Dong Hae berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, dimana sang ibu sedang berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Ibu.." ujarnya pelan seperti sudah tidak ada lagi semangat yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Dong Hae, ada apa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil mengelus pelan pipi kanan Dong Hae. Nyonya Lee tahu ada yang tidak beres. Dan ini pasti berhubungan dengan Hyuk Jae.

"Aku.." Dong Hae tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semua kejadian tadi pada ibunya. Suaranya tercekat saat ingin mengatakan semuanya. Dong Hae hanya menatap sang ibu dengan air mata yang kembali menghiasi matanya.

Nyonya Lee tidak banyak bicara, wanita paruh baya itu langsung mendekap sang anak dengan erat. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya pada Dong Hae. Tangannya mengusap perlahan punggung Dong Hae dan membawa anaknya untuk duduk sambil tetap memeluknya. Menerima pelukan erat dari sang ibu, membuat Dong Hae tidak bisa lagi memahan air matanya. Pria itu menangis begitu keras dipelukan sang ibu. Biarlah, biarlah dia menangis sepuasnya dipelukan ibunya. Menangisi kebodohannya yang dengan mudah tertipu oleh Hyuk Jae. Menangisi kebodohannya yang dengan gampangnya mencintai wanita itu. Menangisi kebodohannya yang dengan yakin bahwa Hyuk Jae juga mencintainya.

Dong Hae masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi padanya? Cinta pertamanya yang membuatnya sakit teramat dalam. Setelah puas menangis, dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada ibunya. Nyonya Lee hanya diam dan menggenggam jemari Dong Hae yang terasa dingin. Nyonya Lee tentu sakit melihat anaknya seperti ini, tapi ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya mengenai Dong Hae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Sesuatu yang akan membuat anaknya kembali terluka, bahkan lebih dari ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan langsung olehnya. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya berharap agar, saat Dong Hae mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin Dong Hae menerimanya dengan tegar.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semua.. masih ingat dg ff ini? sudah lama sekali ya? sebenarnya ff ini sudah tamat dari dulu, karena ff ini tadinya cerpen utk sebuah lomba . berhubungan tidak menang, jadi aku publish disini dg mengganti cast nya jadi D&E..

maaf banget untuk semua yang menunggu ff ini (itu juga kalau ada) haha.. alasan kenapa baru nge post sekarang karena aku benar2 sibuk dg tugas skripsi ditambah kemarin2 pas D&E wamil baper nya lamaaa banget.. haha...

yasudah, langsung saja baca cerita nya yaa.. disarankan untuk membaca chapter2 sebelumnya, takutnya lupa dg jalan ceritanya...

selamat membaca... :)

Love in Autumn

Chapter 5

..

..

..

 **20 Oktober, 2010.**

 **Golden Apartment, No 216, Dae-gu.**

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merubah segalanya. Menghilangkan sifat ceria Dong Hae, menghilangkan rasa percaya Dong Hae pada cinta. Kejadian yang membuatnya enggan keluar dari apartemennya. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak mau bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae. Bahkan Dong Hae tidak ingin pergi ke MFC School, meskipun ada perasaan rindu dengan tempat itu, apalagi dengan Yoo Geun dan anak-anak yang lain. Tapi Dong Hae tidak mau, lebih karena dia tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Hyuk Jae jika pria itu pergi ketempat yang penuh kenangan bersama Hyuk Jae.

Yang dilakukan pria itu selama satu minggu ini adalah berdiam diri di kamar, menonton acara televisi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dia perhatikan. Melakukan kegiatan di rumah. Bersikap seperti biasa didepan sang ibu karena tidak mau membuat ibunya cemas. Dan jika sedang sendiri, pria itu lebih sering melamun. Memasuki dunianya yang sedang dipenuhi oleh awan kelam. Dan Dong Hae tidak tahu kapan dia akan seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi Dong Hae seperti biasa. Dia terlalu mencintai Hyuk Jae dan percaya bahwa Hyuk Jae juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi kemudian perasaan itu seolah dibuang begitu saja dengan sikap Hyuk Jae waktu itu.

Dong Hae menghela napas, perasaan sesak selalu menyelimutinya dalam satu minggu ini. Selain karena rasa sakit yang ditorehkan oleh Hyuk Jae. Tapi, pria itu juga tetap merindukan Lee Hyuk Jae. Pria itu merasa tersiksa tidak bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae selama ini. Mungkin benar, Dong Hae adalah pria paling bodoh yang ada di dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa dia masih merindukan wanita yang telah melukainya begitu dalam? Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, bagaimana mungkin Dong Hae masih memiliki perasaan cinta pada Lee Hyuk Jae? Kemudian dia teringat perkataan sahabatnya yang berasal dari Jepang saat kemarin dia menceritakan semua perasaannya.

" _Cinta tidak akan dengan mudah terlupakan, apalagi cinta pertama kita._ "

Sahabatnya benar. Lee Hyuk Jae adalah cinta pertamanya, itulah yang membuatnya begitu sulit untuk melepaskan perasaan cinta ini. Membuat Dong Hae merasa sakit setiap waktunya. Dong Hae merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Masih dengan wallpaper yang sama. Lee Hyuk Jae dengan apronnya. Salah satu foto yang sangat disukai Dong Hae. Dan Dong Hae bertekad, dia tidak akan menghapus semua foto Lee Hyuk Jae yang ada diponselnya. Dia tidak ingin melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Kenapa kau harus sejahat itu? Kau bisa menolakku dengan cara baik-baik kan?"

Benar. Lee Hyuk Jae tidak harus melakukan hal sejahat itu untuk menolaknya. Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa Hyuk Jae tidak menyukainya, tidak mencintainya. Wanita itu tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, ditambah dengan datangnya kekasihnya. Membuat Dong Hae merasa menjadi pria yang tidak tahu malu.

Dong Hae bangkit ketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Terlihat sang ibu yang membukakan pintu, diikuti oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, Nyonya Lee. Dong Hae sontak langsung berdiri mendapati ibunya Hyuk Jae datang kesini. Dong Hae tidak berani menatap Nyonya Lee yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hyuk Jae. Mata yang terlihat indah. Ibu Dong Hae hanya bisa maklum dengan sikap anaknya. Kedua wanita paruh baya menghampiri Dong Hae.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Dong Hae langsung. Ibunya tidak langsung menjawab, dia menyuruh Dong Hae dan Nyonya Lee duduk terlebih dahulu. Mereka duduk dengan Dong Hae yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, Dong Hae." Ungkap Ibunya. Dong Hae menatap wanita paruh baya itu heran.

"Apa?"

"Ini tentang Hyuk Jae, Dong Hae _-ya_." Bukan ibunya yang menjawab. Tapi, Nyonya Lee yang mengatakan hal itu. Otomatis membuat Dong Hae menatap Nyonya Lee dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_? Apa yang perlu kuketahui tentangnya?"

Nyonya Lee hanya menghela napas mendengar nada datar yang terucap oleh Dong Hae. Dia mencoba mengerti dengan posisi Dong Hae yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Dong Hae erat, mata sedihnya menatap mata sendu Dong Hae, dan terucaplah suatu rahasia yang membuat Dong Hae terdiam.

 **Dae-gu's Hospital, Seoul.**

Langkah kaki yang terpacu cepat terdengar dilorong rumah sakit Dae-gu itu. Langkah kaki yang berasal dari Dong Hae. Pria itu berlari sekuat yang dia bisa meskipun kakinya terasa lemas dan bisa membuatnya terjatuh kapan saja. Pria itu terus berlari menuju sebuah ruangan dimana wanita yang dicintainya berada.

" _Hyuk Jae sedang sakit, Dong Hae_ -ya."

" _Leukimia, stadium akhir._ "

Hanya itu yang terngiang dikepalanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang kesal karena tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya. Dia juga tidak berusaha untuk menunggu ibunya dan Nyonya Lee yang masih berada jauh dibelakangnya. Yang dia pedulikan adalah Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia ingin cepat menemuinya. Memastikan bahwa semua ini adalah kebohongan yang dibuat oleh semua orang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan mata merah menahan air mata. Dong Hae bisa melihat ayah Hyuk Jae dan pria bernama Jung Woo berdiri disebuah ruangan. Dong Hae melambatkan langkahnya, semakin dekat membuatnya semakin lemas. Apalagi melihat ayah Hyuk Jae yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Ya Tuhan, apakah semuanya memang benar?

" _Ahjusshi?_ " tegur Dong Hae pelan. Tuan Lee mendongak dan mendapati Dong Hae berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dan memeluk Dong Hae erat.

"Ini tidak benarkan _ahjusshi_? Semuanya sedang membohongiku kan?"

Tuan Lee melepaskan pelukannya, membawa Dong Hae untuk duduk. Melihat keadaan Dong Hae yang kacau membuat pria itu takut jika Dong Hae terjatuh kapan saja.

"Dong Hae _-ya_ , semua yang kau dengar, bukan kebohongan. Anakku, Lee Hyuk Jae mengidap leukimia dan sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Sekarang, dia sedang ada didalam bersama dokter. Dan kita harus bisa menerima kemungkinan terburuk." Tuan Lee mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Dong Hae dengan tenang, meski pada akhirnya suara Tuan Lee bergetar. Genangan air terlihat di matanya. Tuan Lee tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan apapun pada Dong Hae yang kini hanya bisa termangu.

Dong Hae bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan lelah. Seolah semua energi yang dimilikinya terserap begitu saja setelah mendengar semua kenyataan pahit. Air mata yang ditahannya kini meluap seolah tidak bisa dibendung. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Suara pintu terdengar, keluar seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster. Semua yang menunggu Hyuk Jae langsung mendekati dokter dengan name tag 'Kang Min Hyuk'.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku dokter?" tanya Tuan Lee mewakili semuanya. Dokter muda itu terlihat menghela napas sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat semuanya harus bersabar. Salah satu situasi yang sangat dibenci oleh dokter muda itu.

"Keadaan Hyuk Jae- _sshi_ memburuk. Obat pun tidak bisa lagi membuahkan hasil apapun. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah, untuk tetap berada disampingnya setiap saat. Dan berdoa, semoga Tuhan memberikan mukjizat-Nya pada Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

Dong Hae tidak lagi memperhatikan semuanya. Pikirannya terasa ingin meledak. Tubuhya terjatuh begitu saja, seolah tulang yang ada ditubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menyangganya untuk berdiri. Tangisan sudah keluar dari Nyonya Lee yang kini ada dalam pelukan Tuan Lee. Ibu dari Dong Hae pun begitu, menangis dalam diam. Jung Woo menghela napas, dia juga ingin menangis mendapati kenyataan mengenai orang yang dikasihinya. Tapi, dia harus bisa menahan semuanya. Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi penguat diantara mereka selain dirinya. Jadi, Jung Woo memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak menangis meskipun matanya sudah memerah dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Dong Hae, duduk disamping Dong Hae kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Dong Hae berulang kali. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pria keturunan Korea-Jepang itu.

Dong Hae menatap tidak percaya laki-laki yang kini duduk disampingnya, di salah satu kursi taman rumah sakit ini. Jung Woo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bukan kekasih Hyuk Jae. Aku kakak sepupunya, Han Jung Woo."

"La-lalu, kenapa Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ harus membohongiku?"

"Kurasa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu, Dong Hae _-sshi_."

Jantung Dong Hae berdegup kencang, bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Tapi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Jungwoo menjelaskannya. Bahwa sebenarnya Hyuk Jae juga menyukai Dong Hae sejak awal dia bertemu. Bahwa adik sepupunya itu langsung jatuh cinta pada Dong Hae.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku?"

"Bersikap dingin?" Dong Hae mengangguk.

"Itu semua dia lakukan agar dia tidak jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi padamu, dan agar bisa membuatmu membencinya. Semenjak dia mengetahui penyakit leukimia menyerang tubuhnya, dia selalu menolak setiap orang yang berusaha untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Dia juga menutup dirinya pada hal semacam itu, dia berusaha keras agar tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Tapi, saat Dong Hae- _sshi_ datang dan hadir dikehidupannya. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu." Dong Hae hanya terdiam, dia tidak ingin menyela semua penejalsan dari Jung Woo. Dia ingin tahu semuanya. Semua yang sudah ditutupi oleh Hyuk Jae darinya.

"Apalagi mengetahui rasa pantang menyerah yang dimiliki oleh Dong Hae- _sshi_ , membuat Hyuk Jae ketakutan bahwa dia akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Itulah kenapa dia terus mengabaikanmu. Tapi yang ada malah, kau semakin berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Berbicara dengannya meskipun tidak dibalas sedikitpun oleh Hyuk Jae. Mengikuti kegiatan yang Hyuk Jae lakukan. Itu membuatnya goyah."

"Dan itu semua membuatku merasa sakit. Melihat sepupuku tersiksa karena takdir yang diberikan oleh Tuhan padanya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk mencoba menerima Dong Hae, tidak apa-apa untuk jatuh cinta pada Dong Hae. Dan akhirnya, Hyuk Jae mengikuti semua saranku. Dia menjadi Lee Hyuk Jae yang sebenarnya. Tidak lagi mengabaikanmu. Itu dilakukannya untuk sedikit, sedikit, membuatnya merasa bahagia menikmati perasaan cinta yang dimiliki olehnya padamu."

"Tapi waktu itu, dia-"

"Menolakmu?" Dong Hae mengangguk.

"Kau ingat saat ada anggota keluarga Hyuk Jae yang sedang sakit?"

Dong Hae menatap Jung Woo, kemudian membulatkan matanya. "Itu,, tidak mungkin.."

"Orang itu Hyuk Jae, Dong Hae- _sshi_. Kami pergi ke Seoul untuk melakukan pemeriksaan mengenai penyakitnya. Apakah masih bisa disembuhkan atau tidak. Tapi sayangnya, leukimia yang dideritanya sudah memasuki stadium akhir, dan tidak adanya donor sum sum tulang belakang membuatnya kembali terpuruk. Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama. Paman dan bibi tidak bisa melakukan donor sum sum tulang belakang karena tidak cocok dengan Hyuk Jae. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kenapa Tuhan terlihat begitu kejam pada Hyuk Jae kami?"

Dong Hae memperhatikan Jung Woo yang terlihat dengan jelas sedang menutupi perasaannya. Menyembunyikan perasaan sedih demi untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Dong Hae.

"Saat itu, Hyuk Jae benar-benar menyerah pada cintanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Dong Hae- _sshi_ sedih nantinya pada saat Hyuk Jae tidak ada. Jadi, dia membuat skenario apik yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat jahat dengan harapan Dong Hae- _sshi_ bisa membencinya dan meninggalkannya."

Jung Woo menatap Dong Hae yang masih terdiam dengan menatap kosong ke depan. Dia tahu perasaan Dong Hae saat ini. Dia tidak akan berusaha menghibur Dong Hae, karena pria itu memang tidak membutuhkan hiburan yang akan berakhir dengan percuma. Jung Woo berdiri, membenarkan jaketnya kemudian menepuk satu kali pundak kanan Dong Hae dan berjalan pergi. Memberi waktu Dong Hae untuk memikirkan semuanya. Dong Hae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap gantungan yang dibelinya bersama Hyuk Jae.

"Jadi, semua yang kau ucapkan waktu itu benar. Kau memang menyukaiku, Hyuk Jae- _sshi_."

Dong Hae tidak mengerti kenapa Hyuk Jae harus menyembunyikan perasaan padanya. Dia tulus mencintai Hyuk Jae apa adanya. Sekalipun harus menerima kenyataan pahit mengenai penyakit yang Hyuk Jae derita. Hal itu tidak membuat cinta yang dimilikinya pudar. Dong Hae tidak membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Hyuk Jae dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Membayangkan semuanya, membuat Dong Hae tidak sanggup menahan air mata nya lagi. Ia membiarkan cairan bening itu turun, menghiasi wajahnya, mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu.

 **22 Oktober, 2010.**

 **Dae-gu's Hospital, Seoul.**

Dong Hae menatap Hyuk Jae yang masih menutup matanya. Masih belum bisa terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Masih memejamkan mata indahnya. Dong Hae duduk dikursi yang berada disamping ranjang Hyuk Jae dengan pakaian steril yang sudah disiapkan oleh rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Hyuk Jae, menempelkan punggun tangan tersebut pada pipinya. Tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Hyuk Jae.

"Bangunlah putir tidur.. ada pangeran yang menunggumu bangun disini.."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Hyuk Jae-sshi." Ujar Dong Hae jujur. Memang Hyuk Jae terlihat kehilangan berat badannya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih kurus. Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih pucat.

" _Ireona_ "

"Apa aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau bisa bangun, Hyuk Jae- _sshi_?"

Dong Hae menghela napas panjang. Diruangan ini hanya ada dirinya. Orang tua Hyuk Jae sedang ke Busan, mendatangi keluarga besarnya untuk menjelaskan keadaan Hyuk Jae sekarang. Ibunya kembali ke apartemen. Sedangkan Jung Woo pergi ke MFC School, mengurus pengunduran diri Lee Hyuk Jae. Ya, orang tuanya memang memutuskan agar Hyuk Jae keluar dari sekolah itu karena, memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk Hyuk Jae bisa mengajar disana. Dong Hae tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Yoo Geun dan anak-anak yang lain saat mengetahui hal ini.

Dong Hae tersentak saat merasakan gerakan pada tangan kanan Hyuk Jae yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Dengan cepat dia menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter. Dong Hae melihat mata yang terpejam itu mencoba untuk terbuka. Mencoba untuk tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Hyuk Jae- _sshi_?"

Hyuk Jae berkedip perlahan, mencoba membiasakan matanya dari sinar yang baru dia terima. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang dengan kuat menariknya dari tempat gelap, menariknya dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Hyuk Jae- _sshi_? Kau bangun, hm?"

Dengan perlahan Hyuk Jae menatap seorang pria yang sangat dikenalinya. Seorang pria yang sukses membuatnya merasakan perasaan ingin memiliki. Seorang pria yang sudah dirindukannya.

"Dong Hae- _sshi_?"

Dong Hae tersenyum dengan air mata yang menggenangi matanya saat mendengar panggilan lemah dari Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Hyuk Jae. Membuatnya mempererat genggaman tangannya. Dong Hae benar-benar bersyukur Hyuk Jae sudah kembali sadar. Datangnya dokter Kang Min Hyuk, membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyingkir. Memberi ruang untuk dokter muda itu memeriksa Lee Hyuk Jae.

Berita sadarnya Hyuk Jae langsung Dong Hae sebarkan pada ibunya, orang tua Hyuk Jae dan Jung Woo. Meski dengan kalimat yang berbeda, satu hal yang sama dari respon keempat orang itu. Mereka memanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan dengan sadarnya Hyuk Jae.

"Aku sudah memberitahu paman dan bibi, ibu, juga Jung Woo _hyung_."

Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk saja mendengar pemberitahuan Dong Hae.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya? Dan membuatku hampir membencimu."

Lee Hyuk Jae tersenyum lemah "Itu adalah tujuan dari rencanaku, Dong Hae- _sshi_."

"Kau ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa tidak jujur? Kenapa harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku, hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."

"Aku sangat terluka sekarang, Hyuk Jae- _sshi_. Terluka karena aku adalah orang terakhir yang tahu tentang kondisimu."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membuat janji yang tidak akan bisa kutepati, Dong Hae- _sshi_. Aku tidak mau memberikan sebuah pengharapan yang akan menyakitimu. Dan menyaikitiku." Setetes air mata turun, diikuti dengan tetesan air mata lainnya. Membuat Dong Hae merasakan sakit karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat Hyuk Jae menangis.

"Kau tahu Hyuk Jae- _sshi_?" tanya Dong Hae sambil mengusap air mata Hyuk Jae

"Aku, mencintaimu dalam kesungguhanku. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Saat kau melakukan skenario kemarin pun, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan jika aku tersakiti, dan bahkan jika.. kita tidak bisa bersama nanti.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu, dalam semua kenanganku."

Dong Hae mencium punggung tangan kanan Hyuk Jae. Pria itu juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kini, mereka berdua menangis bersama. Menangisi keadaan yang harus mereka terima. Menangisi takdir Tuhan yang harus mereka hadapi. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Jung Woo melihat semuanya. Pria itu benar-benar memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar Hyuk Jae diberi kesembuhan. Agar Tuhan mau memberikan mukjizat pada adik sepupunya itu. Agar Hyuk Jae dan Dong Hae bisa bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Pria itu menghapus air matanya, menutup pintu dengan hati-hati dan duduk dikursi tunggu. Tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka. Bahkan saat ibu Dong Hae datang, Jung Woo berkata untuk tidak menganggu Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae.

"Biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena kita tidak tahu sampai kapan Hyuk Jae bisa bersama kita." Ungkap Jung Woo.

Nyonya Lee duduk disamping kiri Jung Woo. Tanpa biacara apapun, wanita paruh baya itu menarik Jung Woo pada pelukannya. Mendekap pria yang sudah bersikap begitu tenang diantara mereka. Pria yang dengan hebatnya bisa menahan sedalam-dalamnya perasaan cemas, sedih, dan paniknya. Agar tidak membuat semuanya bertambah kacau. Agar, ada satu orang yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Kau juga berhak untuk bersedih, nak." Hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan Nyonya Lee. Tapi mampu membuat Jung Woo menumpahkan semua perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Dia dan Hyuk Jae begitu dekat. Jung Woo dan Hyuk Jae sama-sama anak tunggal, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak Hyuk Jae lahir. Jung Woo tumbuh sebagai kakak yang baik bagi Hyuk Jae. Menjadi pria yang selalu berada didekatnya, menjaganya, melindunginya, menghiburnya, bahkan menangis bersamanya. Jung Woo hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi sebentar lagi. Pria itu sadar, bahwa kematian memang sudah menjadi takdir setiap makhluk hidup, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Tapi, jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar ingin Tuhan memperpanjang hidup Hyuk Jae. Hanya untuk membuat adik sepupunya itu merasakan cintanya lebih lama.

TBC

review juseyoooo... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

 **24 Oktober, 2010.**

 **Dae-gu's Hospital, Seoul.**

Dong Hae tersenyum menatap Hyuk Jae yang kini tengah memakan jeruk. Wanita itu terlihat semakin baik. Dokter pun sedikit tedikit tercengang dan menganggap ini adalah sebuah semangat hidup yang besar dari Hyuk Jae. Semenjak siuman dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Dong Hae, keadaan Hyuk Jae semakin membaik. Rona merah pun mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Berat badannya pun mulai naik kembali. Semuanya begitu senang dengan keadaan Hyuk Jae sekarang. Semuanya berharap memang ada sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk Hyuk Jae.

"Yoo Geun sudah diberi tahu kalau kau sakit."

Hyuk Jae mendelik kaget pada Dong Hae. Dia menatap tajam Dong Hae.

"Dong Hae- _sshi_ yang memberitahu Yoo Geun?! Kenapa tidak meminta izin dulu padaku?" seru Hyuk Jae, kesal.

Dong Hae menggeleng "Bukan aku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengunjungi Yoo Geun atau pun MFC school lagi. Kau tahu aku tidak kemana-kemana selain berada disini, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Jung Woo _hyung._ "

Hyuk Jae terlihat mengela napas kasar.

"Kenapa Jung Woo _oppa_ memberitahu Yoo Geun? Anak-anak yang lain juga diberitahu?"

Dong Hae menggeleng tidak tahu. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengupas jeruk.

"Pasti Yoo Geun sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Dulu saat aku tidak bisa mengajar satu hari saja, Yoo Geun menelponku dan menangis."

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ tidak perlu memikirkan apapun dulu. Yang perlu Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ lakukan adalah, beristirahat." Ungkap Dong Hae yang lebih kepada teguran yang tidak ingin dibantah. Terlihat dari tatapan tegas Dong Hae pada Hyuk Jae. Membuat Hyuk Jae hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali memakan jeruk yang disuapkan oleh Dong Hae.

Hubungan keduanya memang membaik. Bahkan sangat baik, terlihat dari interaksi mereka dan kedekatan mereka. Tapi, untuk hubungan cinta mereka. Dong Hae masih belum berpikir akan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin Hyuk Jae sehat kembali. Meski Dong Hae teringat pada perkataan Jung Woo kemarin.

" _Cepatlah beritahu kembali Hyuk Jae tentang perasaanmu. Aku tidak ingin semuanya terlambat._ "

Terlambat. Kata itu cukup mewakili semuanya. Bahwa, Lee Hyuk Jae bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja. Bisa besok atau bahkan bisa satu menit kemudian. Dong Hae hanya mencari kesempatan yang baik untuk membicarakan kembali hubungan mereka. Dan, mungkin inilah waktunya.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_.."

"Ya?"

Dong Hae meletakkan piring yang berisi beberapa jeruk dan satu pisau ke meja samping ranjang Hyuk Jae. Pria itu menarik napas panjang kemudian menggenggam jemari kanan Hyuk Jae. Membuat Hyuk Jae mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa Dong Hae _-sshi_?" tanya Hyuk Jae langsung.

Dong Hae menatap dalam Hyuk Jae. " _Saranghae,_ Hyuk Jae _-sshi_." Terucaplah kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuat jantung Hyuk Jae bergedup kencang dengan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Perutnya bergejolak seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalamnya.

"Dong Hae _-sshi._ Aku-"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya. Tidak perlu berbohong, tidak perlu memakai skenariomu. Hanya, jawablah sesuai perasaanmu, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

Lee Hyuk Jae menatap Dong Hae. Pria itu memperlihatkan kesungguhannya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Biarlah dia merasakan cintanya. Merasakan perasaan cinta yang melingkupinya dengan Dong Hae. Karena dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan. Dia tidak pernah tahu.

" _Na do saranghae_ , Dong Hae _-sshi_."

Dong Hae melebarkan senyumannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Dong Hae menarik Hyuk Jae dalam pelukannya. Pelukan erat yang membuat Hyuk Jae merasa nyaman, hangat dan merasa terlindungi. Pelukan yang begitu ia rindukan. Pelukan yang begitu ia inginkan. Hyuk Jae meneterkan air matanya. Bukan sedih, tapi karena bahagia dan lega dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia benar-benar bahagia karena bisa merasakan cinta dari pria yang juga dicintainya. Dan lega karena dia tidak harus lagi membohongi Dong Hae dan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Dong Hae melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum melihat Hyuk Jae yang menangis dalam senyumannya. Dong Hae kemudian mengecup kening Hyuk Jae, kedua mata Hyuk Jae, dan terakhir, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir wanita cantik itu.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku. Terima kasih karena tidak lagi membohongiku." Ujar Dong Hae sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hyuk Jae dengan lembut. Hyuk Jae tersenyum.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada Dong Hae _-sshi_. Karena masih tetap mencintaiku. Karena masih tetap mau berada disampingku. Terima kasih."

Dong Hae kembali memberikan pelukan erat pada Hyuk Jae.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

Mereka tidak tahu jika diambang pintu, terlihat Jung Woo, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, serta Ibu Dong Hae memperhatikan peristiwa membahagiakan itu. Mereka sama-sama bersyukur karena tidak harus lagi menyaksikan keduanya menangis sedih. Tidak lagi menyaksikan keduanya yang terluka.

" _Aigoo_ , lihatlah kalian! Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah main peluk-peluk saja." Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jung Woo membuat Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae melepaskan pelukannya. Hyuk Jae sibuk menghapus airmatanya sedangkan Dong Hae sontak berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Kejadian itu tentu saja mengundang tawa dari ketiga orang yang berjalan menghampiri Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae. Tawa Jung Woo yang paling keras. Pria itu tidak hentinya menggoda Hyuk Jae dan Dong Hae, tapi Dong Hae yang terkena dampak paling parah. Wajah pria itu benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bahkan sampai menyembunyikan badannya dibelakang sang ibu. Yang membuat Jung Woo kembali tertawa lepas.

" _Oppa_ , berhenti menggoda Dong Hae _-sshi_." Tegur Hyuk Jae. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Dong Hae yang seperti itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Semua nya menatap seorang bocah dengan pipi gembul yang berlari dengan teriakan nyaringnya, diikuti lima anak seusianya.

" _Saem_!" seru keenam anak itu nyaring. Enam anak yang sudah memakai pakaian steril itu ternyata murid Hyuk Jae berebut untuk mendapatkan tempat paling dekat dengan guru favorit mereka. Membuat Dong Hae dan yang lainnya kelabakan, mereka takut anak-anak itu akan berkelahi demi merebutkan tempat paling dekat dengan Hyuk Jae. Akhirnya, semua bisa diam saat keenam anak itu duduk diranjang Hyuk Jae dengan Yoo Geun yang duduk paling dekat. Yang langsung memeluk pinggang Hyuk Jae erat, membuat kelima anak lainnya cemberut, iri. Hyuk Jae tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan murid-muridnya. Ah, dia sangat merindukan mereka.

" _Saem_ kenapa tidak mengajar lagi?" tanya Yoo Geun.

" _Ne_ , kenapa _saem_ tidak mengajar kami lagi? Sekolah membosankan tanpa Hyuk Jae _saem_." Keluh satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ada disana.

"Maaf ya? _Saem_ tidak bisa lagi mengajar kalian. Tapi kan ada Byeon Chul _saem_ yang menggantikannya." Ujar Hyuk Jae.

"Byeon Chul _haraboji_ membosankan." Keluh Yoo Geun yang diikuti dengan persetujuan kelima anak lainnya.

Hyuk Jae hanya tertawa kecil sambil menatap Park Byeon Chul yang sudah berdiri didepan ranjang Hyuk Jae.

"Ah, ini ada hadiah untuk Hyuk Jae _saem_ dari kami. Kami menulis surat untuk _saem_. Tapi hanya kami yang bisa datang. Yang lain tidak bisa kesini." Ungkap Yoo Geun dan memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru muda dengan pita putih yang menghiasinya. Hyuk Jae menerima kotak itu dengan perasaan haru bercampur sedih. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Melihat gurunya yang seperti itu membuat keenam anak tersebut mulai menangis. Mereka sedih melihat guru mereka menangis.

" _Aigoo_ ~ kenapa kalian menangis, hm?" tanya Hyuk Jae dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia berusaha kerasa untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Dia mengelus rambut keenam anak itu bergantian.

"Kami sedih karena _saem_ sakit. Kami sedih karena _saem_ , hiks, karena _saem_ tidak akan mengajar kami lagi."

"Kami juga, hiks, kami juga takut _saem_ akan melupakan kami. Kami takut _saem_ meninggalkan kami, hiks."

" _Saem_ harus berjanji, hiks, hiks, harus berjanji untuk tidak melupakan kami. _Saem_ , hiks, harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan kami."

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya mendengar perkataan anak didiknya. Dia benar-benar sedih melihat mereka menangis. Dia juga sedih karena dia tidak bisa menjanjikan salah satu keinginana anak didiknya. Sebuah usapan lembut terasa dipunggungnya, Hyuk Jae menatap ibunya yang seolah memberikan semangat dan kekuatan.

" _Saem_ janji tidak akan melupakan kalian. Kalian tenang saja." Ujarnya kemudian. Untuk yang satu ini dia yakin bisa menepatinya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan anak didiknya. Tidak akan pernah melupakan semua tingkah polah mereka yang membuat hari-hari Hyuk Jae terasa lebih berwarna. Dia, tidak akan pernah melupakan anak didiknya. Begitupun dengan tempatnya mengajar dan semua teman-temannya disana, termasuk Byeon Chul _saem_.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9 malam. Jung Woo sedang keluar bersama Tuan Lee, membeli minuman dan makanan. Ibunya dan Nyonya Lee pulang dulu ke apatemen untuk membawa pakaian mereka. Dan yang ada diruang rawat hanya lah Dong Hae dan Hyuk Jae. anak-anak dari kelas Sunflower sudah pulang lima jam yang lalu. Hyuk Jae terlihat sedang membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh anak didiknya tadi, dengan Dong Hae yang duduk ditepi ranjang sebelah kanan. Hyuk Jae mengambil satu kerta yang berada paling atas.

"Dong Hae- _sshi_ mau membacakannya untukku?" Dong Hae langsung mengangguk dan mengambil kertas itu. Kertas putih dengan warna coklat muda dipinggirnya dan sebuah gambar beruang dibawah kertas tersebut, diujung sebelah kanan.

"Yoo Geun benar-benar beruntung. Suratnya berada diurutan pertama." Ungkap Dong Hae dengan diakhiri tawa pelan.

"Yoo Geun bukan beruntung. Dia hanya cerdik. Menempatkan suratnya paling atas. Pasti dia yang mengumpulkan surat-suratnya."

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ benar. Aku bacakan ya?" Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan dengan baik apa isi surat itu.

[ _Untuk Hyuk Jae_ saem _yang Yoo Geun sayangi._

 _Yoo Geun benar-benar terkejut saat Byeon Chul_ haraboji _bilang kalau_ saem _tidak akan mengajar lagi. Kenapa? Apa karena Yoo Geun dan teman-teman berbuat nakal? Jika iya, Yoo Geun benar-benar minta maaf. Teman-teman juga minta maaf. Kami janji tidak akan nakal lagi dan menjadi anak yang baik. Asal_ saem _kembali kesini._

 _Kata Byeon Chul_ haraboji _juga_ saem _sedang sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa sampai harus menginap di rumah sakit? Rumah sakit kan menyeramkan! Apa sakit panas? Yoo Geun juga pernah sakit panas, dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Tapi hanya sebentar. Semoga_ saem _juga hanya sebentar tinggal dirumah sakit ya._

Saem _, Yoo Geun merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu!_

 _Cepatlah kembali.._ ]

Selama membacakan surat dari Yoo Geun, Dong Hae berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Membacakan surat ini benar-benar seperti dijatuhkan dari jurang yang sangat tinggi. Seolah, surat ini menampar keduanya akan sebuah kenyataan yang harus mereka terima. Hyuk Jae tidak akan kembali mengajar meski anak didiknya berjanji tidak akan nakal. Hyuk Jae juga tidak akan bisa sembuh dari sakitnya.

Hyuk Jae kembali menyerahkan surat berikutnya, meminta Dong Hae untuk membacakannya.

[ _Hyuk Jae_ saem _, ini Sun Hye…_

Saem _, Sun Hye merindukanmu.. kapan_ saem _akan kembali? Byeon Chul_ haraboji _sedang bercanda kan?_ Saem _akan tetap mengajar kami kan? Aku benar-benar merindukan_ saem _! Kita belum menyelesaikan lagu yang kemarin,_ saem _._

 _Kita-_ ]

Dong Hae tidak bisa melanjutkan membaca suratnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Hyuk Jae menahan tangisnya. Dipindahkan kotak berisi surat itu kekursi yang berada didekatnya. Kemudian Dong Hae menggenggam jemari kanan Hyuk Jae yang terbebas dari selang infusnya.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya? Apa aku pernah melakukan dosa besar sampai harus menerima penyakit ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan semuanya. Terlalu menyakitkan! Sangat menyakitkan, Dong Hae _-sshi_. Aku kesakitan setiap saat mengingat bahwa aku bisa mati kapan saja. Aku selalu takut saat akan tidur, Dong Hae- _sshi_. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi dan meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan ibu dan ayah, meninggalkan Jung Woo _oppa_ , meninggalkan anak didikku, dan, meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat takut, Dong Hae _-sshi_." Keluarlah semua yang Hyuk Jae rasakan selama ini. Dia ungkapkan begitu saja ditengah tangisan memilukan. Membuat Dong Hae tanpa sadar ikut menangis dan mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada Tuhan. Kenapa harus Hyuk Jae? Kenapa harus wanita ini yang Tuhan berikan penyakit mematikan ini?

"Aku bukan takut pada kematian, Dong Hae _-sshi_. Aku hanya takut bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai. Aku takut aku tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan semua yang kusayangi. Aku takut membuat mereka sedih saat aku tidak bisa lagi membuka mataku selamanya."

"Hyuk Jae-ah, anakku sayang." Itu bukan suara Dong Hae, itu adalah suara Tuan Lee yang sudah mendengar semua perasaan Hyuk Jae. Pria paruh baya itu menangis mendengar semua yang diungkapkan anak satu-satunya. Tuan Lee langsung memeluk anaknya. Menangis bersama anaknya, meluapkan semua rasa sedih dan cemas mereka akan kondisi Hyuk Jae. Dong Hae berdiri, dan berjalan cepat keluar ruang rawat. Bersandar pada tembok dengan air mata yang masih keluar. Dadanya benar-benar sesak mendengar semua yang diucapkan Hyuk Jae. Pria itu benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat Hyuk Jae lebih baik.

"Dong Hae _-ya_.."

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini?" Dong Hae menatap Jung Woo yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Tatapan putus asa yang membuat Jung Woo menghela napas panjang. Mengeluarkan perasaan sesak yang dirasakannya sejak tadi. Dia tidak boleh lemah, dia harus bisa menjadi sandaran bagi siapapun sekarang. Termasuk bagi Dong Hae. Jung Woo memeluk Dong Hae erat.

"Bagaimana lagi? Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus berada disampingnya. Membuatnya terus tersenyum. Kita tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa putus asa dan sedih kita dihadapan Hyuk Jae. Kau bisa kan?" Dong Hae tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum jika semua yang terjadi membuatnya terluka?

 **03 November, 2010.**

 **Dae-gu's Hospital, Seoul.**

Dong Hae menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruang rawat Hyuk Jae. Dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah tampannya, meski didalam hatinya Dong Hae merasa sebaliknya. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Hyuk Jae. Langkahnya terasa berat saat mendekati Hyuk Jae yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Wajah wanita cantik itu terlihat pucat. Tiga hari yang lalu, Hyuk Jae kembali mengalami masa kritis. Membuat semuanya menjadi cemas. Baru tadi pagi, Dong Hae mendapatkan kabar bahwa Hyuk Jae sudah siuman. Memang tadi malam, Dong Hae dipaksa oleh semua Nyonya Lee untuk pulang dan beristirahat di apartemen saja. Nyonya Lee merasa cemas dengan keadaan Dong Hae yang juga tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Hingga Dong Hae menuruti kemauan ibu dari wanita yang ia cintai itu, dia bermalam di apartemen bersama ibunya.

Dan saat akan kesini, Dong Hae merasa sangat ingin memakai setelan kemeja berwarna putih polos dengan jas warna hitam. Dia juga bertekad untuk memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk Hyuk Jae. Dengan langkah pelan, Dong Hae mendekati Hyuk Jae. Duduk dikursi samping kanan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tersenyum lemah dibalik masker oksigennya.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ terlihat tampan.."

Dong Hae tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Aku memang selalu terlihat tampan, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi saat di Jepang aku sudah seperti seorang artis. Banyak sekali yang terpesona padaku dan memberikanku surat cinta mereka." Cerita Dong Hae membuat Hyuk Jae tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?"

Dong Hae mengangguk, mengesampingkan perasaan sedih melihat keadaan Hyuk Jae yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Setiap hari ada lebih dari lima surat yang kuterima. Dan isinya sama, pernyataan cinta padaku. Disini saja aku tidak mendapatkan satu suratpun."

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ sedih karena hal itu?"

Dong Hae memasang wajah seperti berpikir. "Eum.. tidak juga, karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkan semua itu."

" _Wae_?"

"Karena aku sudah memiliki malaikatku. Cinta pertamaku. Cinta musim gugurku."

"Cinta musim gugur?"

Dong Hae mengangguk. " _Ne_. Karena di musim gugur inilah aku menemukan cinta pertamaku. Karena di musim gugur inilah aku jatuh pada pesona seorang Han Hyuk Jae."

Han Hyuk Jae tersenyum, penuh haru, penuh kebahagiaan. Dia merasa bahwa amat sangat beruntung mendapatkan seseorang seperti Dong Hae. Dia merasa bahwa, dia tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk menerima Dong Hae. Karena dengan adanya pria ini, semangat hidupnya kembali ada. Meski dia sangat sadar, bahwa tubuhnya sudah sangat bertentangan dengan semangat hidupnya.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_?"

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku."

"Apa?"

Dong Hae mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih gading dari saku baju steril yang dipakainya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin putih polos, terlihat indah meskipun dalam balutan desain yang sederhana. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya melihat Dong Hae memasangkan cincin itu di jari mansi kanannya. Dong Hae tidak bisa memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Hyuk Jae, karena tidak ingin membuat lengang yang terpasang infus itu terluka.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_ , ini.."

"Ini adalah cincin pernikahan ibuku. Ibuku bilang bahwa aku harus memberikan cincin ini pada orang yang sangat aku cintai. Dan, kau adalah orang itu Hyuk Jae _-sshi_. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Cinta pertamaku." Dong Hae menghapus lembut air mata yang turun dari mata indah Hyuk Jae.

"Lihat? Aku juga memakainya. Ini adalah cincin pernikahan ayahku. Ck. Aku tidak menyangka jari manisku akan sama dengan jari manis ayah."

Dong Hae terkejut saat mendapati Hyuk Jae yang semakin terisak.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ , jangan menangis. Sudah. Jangan menangis." Ujarnya cemas. Dong Hae hanya takut Hyuk Jae akan sesak napas jika menangis seperti itu. Hyuk Jae menurut, wanita itu mencoba menghentikan tangisannya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum sekarang. Itu berarti kau bahagia mendapatkan ini. Bisa?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, kemudian wanita itu mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Dong Hae. Dong Hae ikut tersenyum. Dengan pelan Dong Hae mengecup kening Hyuk Jae dan mengecup bibir wanita itu. Kemudian menggenggam jemari kanan Hyuk Jae yang kini sudah terhiasi cincin putih itu.

"Aku, merasa sangat bahagia, Dong Hae _-sshi_."

"Bahagia?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang sangat kuinginkan dalam sisa hidupku, Dong Hae _-sshi_?"

Dong Hae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia takut jika dia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pertahanan yang dia bangun akan roboh seketika.

"Ada yang sangat kuinginkan saat aku tahu bahwa aku mengidap Leukimia. Yaitu, memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan, memasangkan cincin di tanganku. Itu adalah hal yang sangat kuinginkan. Dan, dan, Dong Hae _-sshi_ mengabulkan keinginanku ini. Terima kasih."

Mendengar napas Hyuk Jae yang terasa semakin berat, membuat firasat buruk itu semakin melingkupi pikiran dan hati Dong Hae. Pria itu mempererat genggamannya. Seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Hyuk Jae pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintai Dong Hae _-sshi_. Kau… juga… mencintaiku kan?"

Dong Hae mengangguk kuat-kuat. " _Na do saranghae_. Aku juga sangat mencintai Hyuk Jae _-sshi_."

"Hhh.. baguslah.. aku senang.. mendengarnya.."

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Dong Hae terus menatap Hyuk Jae lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut yang teramat dalam jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya meski hanya sekejap.

"Dong Hae _-sshi_.."

"Mm?"

"Boleh aku tidur?"

Mata Dong Hae langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat itu. Dia seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia ingin berteriak tidak boleh! Hyuk Jae tidak boleh tertidur! Hyuk Jae harus tetap membuka matanya! Tapi, melihat wajah Hyuk Jae yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Membuatnya menarik napas dalam, kemudian berkata..

"Mm.. kau boleh tidur, Hyuk Jae _-sshi_.. istirahatlah dengan tenang.. aku.. akan ada disini.. sampai Hyuk Jae- _sshi_ tertidur.." dengan tersendat, Dong Hae mengatakan kalimat itu.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum. Kemudian menutup matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas. Menghilangkan kesakitan yang dia alami selama ini. Menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang seringkali menerpa dadanya. Dong Hae menyaksikannya. Menyaksikan bagaimana mata indah itu tertutup.

Kedua wanita paruh baya bermarga Lee itu baru kembali dari cafeteria rumah sakit ini. Tuan Lee harus pergi kekantor, sedangkan Jung Woo dalam perjalan kesini dari rumahnya. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu menatap heran Dong Hae yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu ruang rawat Hyuk Jae. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menggerayangi hati keduannya. Keduanya mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan Dong Hae. Mereka menatap Dong Hae yang terlihat kosong. Pria itu menngangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menatap ibunya kemudian Nyonya Lee. Senyum hambar terpasang diwajah Dong Hae.

"Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ sedang tidur, _ahjumma_. Jangan dibangunkan."

Dua kalimat itu sudah mewakili semuanya. Semua kenyataan yang harus diterima oleh mereka berdua. Nyonya Lee langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruang rawat anaknya. Air matanya tumpah seketika melihat sang anak yang terdiam. Tidak merespon semua panggilannya. Wanita itu akhirnya menangis keras dibahu kanan anaknya.

"Kenapa _ahjumma_ menangis? Bukankah bagus jika Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ istirahat, ibu?" tanya Dong Hae datar, dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Tidak melihat sang ibu, meskipun ibunya berdiri didepannya. Nyonya Lee tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dipeluknya erat Dong Hae.

"Kenapa ibu juga menangis? Jangan menangis. Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ bilang dia ingin tidur. Dia pasti kelelahan kan ibu? Jadi aku biarkan dia tidur. Dia tidur lelap sekali, ibu."

Perkataan Dong Hae membuat hati sang ibu terkoyak. Ini lah yang dia takutkan saat kejadian ini harus dihadapi Dong Hae. Dia takut anaknya akan sangat terluka.

"Kenapa dokter begitu berisik? Bilang padanya jangan berisik, bu. Hyuk Jae _-sshi_ nanti terbangun."

"Berhenti Dong Hae. Sadarlah sayang."

Barulah setelah itu, Dong Hae meneteskan air matanya. Menangisi kepergian cinta pertamanya. Pria itu menangis begitu keras dipelukan sang ibu. Mempertanyakan kenapa Hyuk Jae meninggalkannya begitu cepat? Dia baru saja memberikan cincin pernikahan ibunya pada Hyuk Jae. Kenapa Hyuk Jae harus pergi begitu saja?

Langkah Jung Woo terhenti saat melihat keadaan yang terjadi didepan matanya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas sampai harus bertopang pada dinding. Satu hal yang dia tahu, adik sepupunya, Lee Hyuk Jae telah pergi.

 **END**

Oke semuanya, seritanya udah ending.. ada sih satu chapter buat epilog.. hehe...

terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin nge-review, buat yang belum sempat memberi review, kasih review ya? biar tahu apakah ff ini banyak yg minta atau nggak.. hehe..

maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, ini cuma cerita kok...

baiklah, jangan lupa review lagi buat chapter ini... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pemakaman Umum, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Siang hari yang begitu cerah dengan langit biru yang bersih. Seolah mengatakan bahwa semua yang ditinggalkan Hyuk Jae harus bisa merelakan wanita itu. Tapi, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi tidak akan begitu mudah untuk diterima. Gundukan itu kini sudah dihiasi dengan bunga lily, bunga kesukaan Hyuk Jae. Disekeliling gundukan itu terlihat para teman, keluarga besar Lee Hyuk Jae, anak didik Hyuk Jae termasuk Byeon Chul dan guru-guru yang lain, serta Dong Hae yang terus didamping oleh Nyonya Jung. Anak didik Hyuk Jae terus menangisi kepergian guru favorit mereka. Tangisan yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Bahkan Yoo Geun menangis begitu keras sampai terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah memerah. Anak-anak itu tidak mengerti apa itu kematian, kenapa Lee Hyuk Jae bisa meninggal. Yang mereka tahu hanya satu hal. Bahwa Lee Hyuk Jae, guru favorit mereka tidak akan lagi bisa mereka lihat. Tidak akan mengajar mereka lagi. Tidak akan datang ke sekolah lagi.

Sedangkan Dong Hae, dia hanya menatap kosong gundukan itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Setelah menangis begitu keras di rumah sakit. Dong Hae tidak lagi meneteskan air matanya. Yang ada hanya tatapan kosong tanpa binar yang biasanya terlihat dimata Dong Hae. Membuat sang ibu begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Dong Hae menengadahkan kepelanya. Menatap langit biru dengan mata yang menyipit. Dia seolah melihat wajah Lee Hyuk Jae yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama sang ayah yang memasang wajah bangganya. Saat itu Dong Hae yakin satu hal.

 _Hyuk Jae-sshi terlihat sangat bahagia._

 _Ayah, aku titip Hyuk Jae-sshi._

 _Tuhan, terima kasih karena mempertemukanku dengan Hyuk Jae-sshi._

 **26 September, 2015.**

 **Kediaman Lee, Dae-gu, Seoul.**

Dong Hae menghapus setitik air mata yang turun. Matanya kembali menatap beberapa foto Hyuk Jae yang Dong Hae pasang disebuah mini album yang akan dibawa kemanapun Dong Hae pergi. Foto yang dikumpulkan oleh Dong Hae, baik disadari atau tidak disadari oleh Lee Hyuk Jae. Saat membuka lembar terakhir dari album itu, Dong Hae menemukan sebuah surat. Pria itu mengambil dan membuka surat itu. Senyum getir menghiasi wajah tampannnya.

[ _Untuk Dong Hae_ - _sshi, cinta pertamaku, cinta musim gugurku._

 _Hehe.. maaf aku mengutip julukanmu untukku. Tapi memang benar,, Dong Hae_ - _sshi juga cinta pertamaku yang kutemukan di musim gugur.._

 _Dong Hae_ - _sshi terima kasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan.._

 _Aku akan mengingat semua kenangan yang sudah kita lalui bersama…_

 _Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemani Dong Hae_ - _sshi selamanya.._

 _Aku hanya berharap, Dong Hae_ - _sshi mendapatkan kebahagiaan.._

 _Menemukan wanita yang mencintai Dong Hae_ - _sshi lebih dari aku mencintaimu.._

 _Menemukan wanita yang mampu menjadi istri Dong Hae_ - _sshi.._

 _Menjalankan kehidupan yang bahagia.._

 _Semoga Dong Hae_ - _sshi bisa mewujudkan harapanku itu.._

 _Terima kasih atas semuanya.._

 _Aku mencintaimu, cinta musim gugurku.._ ]

Begitulah isi dari surat yang ditulis oleh Hyuk Jae untuknya. Surat yang terlihat usang dimakan oleh waktu. Dong Hae menghela napas. Pria itu mengembalikan surat dan album itu kedalam lemari yang ada dikamarnya. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri pintu yang menuju balkon kamarnya. Angin malam dari musim gugur langsung terasa oleh Dong Hae. Malam musim gugur yang telah mengingatkannya akan kenangannya bersama Lee Hyuk Jae..

Dong Hae menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

 _Hyuk Jae_ - _sshi.. cinta pertama dan cinta musim gugurku.._

 _Aku sudah bisa mewujudkan harapanmu.._

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

Epilogue

 **08 Januari, 2020**

 **Myeong-dong, Seoul**

Dong Hae, namja yang kini sudah berusia 38 tahun tersenyum melihat interaksi anak pertamanya Je No dengan putri bungsunya yang sudah berusia 4 tahun. Namja itu terlihat sama, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari fisiknya. Matanya tetap mampu membuat yeoja terpesona, dengan senyum ceria, dan wajah tampannya. Namja itu sedang berada di salah satu café di Myeong-dong. Café dengan nama Sunflower Café, café yang beberapa minggu ini sedang menjadi café favorite bagi para pemuda.

"Appa, eomma sudah datang? Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Dong Hae tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan putri bungsunya.

"Appa tadi bilang eomma masih di jalan. Hyuk-ie tenang saja, kan ada oppa disini.." kini senyum bangga yang ditampilkan Dong Hae. Melihat bagaimana Je No yang berusia 11 tahun membawa adiknya ke pangkuannya kemudian memeluk adiknya sayang.

"Hyuk-ie sayang oppa.."

"Oppa juga sayang Hyuk-ie.."

Dong Hae mengalihkan tatapannya kearah luar jendela yang ada disamping kirinya. Menatap bagaimana pasar Myeong-dong yang masih begitu ramai. Meski sudah lima tahun terlewati, setiap kali Dong Hae kesini, kenangan akan Hyuk Jae masih tetap teringat. Bahkan, Dong Hae merasa sering bersalah pada istrinya jika mengingat bagaimana dia mengusulkan nama Eun Hyuk pada anak bungsunya. Eun Hyuk yang dia ambil dari nama Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi, sekali lagi istrinya So Hyun selalu berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Dong Hae.

"Apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan, hm?" Dong Hae tersentak dan langsung menatap istrinya yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Dong Hae menggenggam jemari kanan So Hyun yang berada di pundaknya.

"Aku sudah datang. Tapi oppa sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan, sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan istrimu?"

"Mianhae, So Hyun-ie.. maafkan aku.."

"Hmm.. aku rasa oppa sudah terlalu sering meminta maaf padaku.."

"Maaf-"

"Tuh, oppa melakukannya lagi!" gerutu So Hyun kemudian di susul oleh tawa istrinya yang membuat Dong Hae ikut tersenyum.

Dong Hae dan So Hyun kini memandang kedua anaknya. Jeno yang sedang sibuk menyuapkan strawberry cake pada Eun Hyuk.

"Oppa.." panggil So Hyun pelan tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari kedua anaknya.

"Ya?"

"Oppa, tidak perlu terus merasa bersalah padaku. Aku, sangat mengerti tentang hubungan oppa dengan Hyuk Jae-sshi. Hyuk Jae-sshi merupakan masa lalu yang akan terus dibawa oleh oppa, karena Hyuk Jae-sshi adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk oppa.."

Dong Hae menatap lembut So Hyun. Entah dari apa hati yeoja itu terbuat.

"Semua orang seperti itu oppa. Memiliki masa lalu yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan. Jadi, oppa tenang saja." So Hyun tersenyum manis sambil menatap Dong Hae disusul dengan yeoja itu yang menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Dong Hae.

"Lagi pula, ada hal yang tidak bisa Hyuk Jae-sshi lakukan tapi bisa kulakukan. Dan itu membuatku bangga."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa menjadi istrimu, dan mewakili Hyuk Jae-sshi untuk menjagamu."

Dong Hae tersenyum. Segera ia peluk istrinya begitu erat. Sekali lagi, dia berterima kasih telah diberikan istri sebaik So Hyun.

"Eomma~~ Hyuk-ie juga ingin dipeluuuukkk~~~"

"Aigoo~ Eun Hyuk-ie cemburu dengan appa, ne?" gurau Dong Hae saat melihat putri bungsunya yang cemberut.

"Haha… sini, eomma peluuukk~~" seru So Hyun sambil membawa Eun Hyuk ke pangkuannya dan memeluk putri bungsunya.

 _Hyuk Jae-sshi, kau lihat? Aku mendapatkan istri paling baik.. aku beruntungkan?_

 _Semoga kau tidak cemburu, ne, Hyuk Jae-sshi?_

 _Saranghae.._

The End

akhirnyaaa,, cerita ini sudah masuk ke last chapter.. hehe... maaf ya update jaraaaang banget..

maaf juga kalau cerita nya tidak memuaskan.. hehe..

terima kasih pada semua yang udah nyempetin buat kasih review.. meski aku gak bales review kalian, tapi aku baca semua review kalian...

okee.. sampai ketemu di cerita HaeHyuk selanjutnyaa... udah ada sih cerita baru, tapi masih ragu buat di publish atau nggak nya..

ya sudahlah, lihat nanti aja,, sekali lagi terima kasih


End file.
